Consecuencias
by DaanLicious
Summary: Marron se entera que tendrá que esperar nueve meses una 'pequeña' consecuencia de una noche de borrachera. ¡TERMINADO!
1. La cruda verdad

CAPITULO 1: _La cruda verdad._

Llevé mi mirada al cielo, ¿y ahora qué haría?, ¿Cómo se lo diría a mis padres?, ¿Cómo lo tomaría él? Suspiré.

A veces no nos damos cuenta de lo que hacemos, pero las consecuencias pueden ser dolorosas, no sé qué rayos pensaba cuando lo hice. Tal vez… me dejé llevar por mis tontos sentimientos, sentimientos de casi…cinco años. Él tiene la excusa perfecta, claro, una noche de borrachera, ni siquiera estaba consciente, pero yo… ¿Qué excusa tenía yo? ¡Ninguna!, yo estaba perfectamente, y cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba desnuda bajo sus sábanas; Creo que él ni siquiera recordaba 'nuestra noche', me había ido antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta, con mi cara totalmente empapada, arrepentida y al mismo tiempo feliz por cumplir mi sueño de que mi primera vez fuera con él.

Se sorprenderían saber que él fue de lo más dulce, nunca me forzó a nada y tenía una mirada brillante, no sé si era de emoción o de borrachera, pero aún así, me hizo sentir especial y querida.

Aún no puedo creer que esté en esta situación, sola, sin nadie quien me apoye por miedo que me juzguen por estar en esto siendo tan joven, ¡sólo tengo 18 años! Recién estoy empezando la Universidad, obviamente no estoy lista para dejar todo de lado por…otra persona.

Volví a suspirar, no sé qué le diré a mi padres, ellos esperan tanto de mí, que me da miedo que se decepcionen; Soy hija única, y mi padre está haciendo un esfuerzo en enviarme a la Universidad, ¿Tendría que decirle que tengo que dejarla porque un 'pequeño' problema apareció o mejor dicho, hice un 'pequeño' problema? Me matarían, en especial mi madre, la androide.

Bien, el pitito de la prueba estaba sonando, habían pasado los treinta minutos, era hora de la verdad. Lo tomé algo asustada por el resultado, lo miré, inmediatamente mis ojos se aguaron e intenté ahogar el llanto que quería salir de mi.

Positivo, era oficial, estaba embarazada, ¡Embarazada! Yo, Marron, la chica dulce, incapaz de matar una mosca, estoy esperando un bebe resultado de una noche de borrachera con el hermano de mi mejor amiga.

Y ahora, debía contárselo a mis padres, a mis amigos, y…a él.

No sé qué diría, tal vez ni siquiera me crea que pasamos la noche juntos, ¡Ay! ¡Esto es lo peor! Pero primero lo primero, ir al doctor y confirmar, y luego, contarle a mis padres.

Contarles que tendría que empezar una nueva vida, contarles que tendría que dejar la universidad, contarles que ahora tendría que vivir para otra persona, alimentarla, y tratar de ser buena madre para este bebé.

Tomé el teléfono para llamar a mi mejor amiga, ella me daría el apoyo que necesito, al fin y al cabo, era su sobrino.

-¿Hola?. – Me contestó siempre con su tono de voz alegre.

Dudé que responderle, no quería asustarla por teléfono.

-Bra, soy yo. – Dije intentando sonar igual que siempre.

-¡Amiga! ¡Qué alegría escucharte! Me tienes algo botada ¿eh?. – Respondió divertida.

Reí.

-¿Estás ocupada?. – Pregunté nerviosa.

Quería llorar y gritarle que la necesitaba, pero me contuve esperando su respuesta, esperando que fuera negativa.

-No, estaba por irme a dormir. – Suspiré aliviada. – ¿Quieres que hagamos algo?. –

-Algo así, ¿Puedes venir a mi casa?. – Cerré los ojos.

-¡Claro que sí! Como los viejos tiempos, estaré allá en una hora, ¡Nos vemos!. –

Le corté, y tiré el teléfono al sofá. Bien, tengo tiempo de pensar que le diré a Bra.

Cuando escuché la puerta que sonaba, me levanté y fui a abrir la puerta.

-¡Marron!. – Me abrazó apenas me vio, ahí estaba ella, Bra Briefs.

Alta y hermosa, el vivo retrato de su mamá Bulma, cabello azul y ojos del mismo color.

-Hola. – Dije en el abrazo y me miró con una sonrisa. – Anda, pasa. –

Nos sentamos en el sofá y ella siguió mirándome, creo que me conoce más de que creo, porque estaba curiosa, se daba cuenta que algo anda mal.

-¿Quieres algo? ¿Un café?. – Bra negó.

-No, gracias, sólo…quiero saber, ¿Qué te pasa?, estás algo pálida. – Tocó mi frente y luego mis mejillas. – ¿Te sientes bien?. –

Yo suspiré e intenté ahogar mi llanto una vez más, sentí como mis mejillas empezaron a mojarse, no resistí más y estallé en llanto, ni siquiera podía hablar.

-Hey, ¿Qué tienes?. – Susurró y me abrazó. – Marron, ¿Qué pasa? Confía en mí. –

Sequé mis lágrimas y la miré asustada.

-Estoy asustada. – Susurré de vuelta, y era cierto, sabía que Bra no me diría nada, pero decir algo así, hacia que mis piernas temblaran.

-¿Asustada? ¿Asustada de qué? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?. – Preguntó consternada.

¿Qué si alguien me hizo algo? No sabía cómo responder esa pregunta.

-¿Marron?. – Volvió a preguntar al ver que yo no contestaba.

-Estoy embarazada. –

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? *-* Bueno les traigo una nueva novela que salió de mi mente basándome en la historia real de una amiga mía que tuvo a su bebé hace poquito._

_¿Qué les pareció? Ojalaaaaaas que les haya gustado, recuerden que cualquier cosa que quieran decirme o alguna sugerencia lo hagan, ya que enserio me ayuda a inspirarme ;D_

_¡Saludos y nos leemos! ¡Yay! _


	2. Confirmando la noticia

_¡Holas! ¡Disfruten la lectura!:_

CAPITULO 2: Confirmando_ la noticia._

{Cambio de narrador}

Bra se quedó callada tratando de procesar las palabras de Marron, ¿Ella embarazada? ¿¡Cómo eso podía ser posible! O sea, se lo esperarían de ella, ¿¡pero de Marron!.

-¿Qué?. – Preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado lo que la rubia dijo. – ¿Embarazada?. – Susurró y la tomó de los hombros. – Marron. –

-Lo sé, ¡Lo sé! ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Estoy muy asustada, ni siquiera se lo he dicho a mis padres! ¿¡Qué hago!. – Dijo la rubia lloriqueando frustrada.

Bra sólo atinó a abrazarla y tratar de consolarla mientras ella trataba de salir del shock emocional que le causó la noticia.

-¿Fuiste a ver al doctor?. – Marron negó. – Bien, mañana te acompaño, ¿está bien?. –

-Está bien. – Se secó sus lágrimas y sonrió levemente. – Gracias. –

-De nada amiga, tienes todo mi apoyo. –

La rubia sonrió, sabía que podía contar con su mejor amiga, y aunque ella es menor, a veces se comportaba como una adulta.

-Oye, y… ¿Quién es el padre?. – Preguntó la peliazul de repente.

Marron torció la boca, tenía que decirle, tenía que decirle a Bra que sería tía.

-Este…. – Se quedó callada mientras la mirada de Bra se posaba en la de ella. – No sé si…. – La interrumpió el grito ahogado de su amiga.

-¿¡Es Goten!. – Preguntó exaltada.

La rubia encarnó una ceja, y negó frenéticamente, Goten era… como decirlo, el amor platónico de Bra, sería incapaz de hacerle eso a su amiga.

-No Bra, sabes que nunca te haría eso, es otra persona. –

-Oh, ¿entonces quien?, ¿yo lo conozco?. – Sonrió.

-Este…si, si lo conoces, mejor que nadie. –

-¿Así?. – La rubia asintió. – Uhm, ¿quién puede ser?. – Se preguntó pensante. – No sé…no se me ocurre nadie…¡No!, ¡Marron no!. – Dijo exaltada y se levantó. – ¿¡Es quien creo que es!. –

-¡Hey escúchame!. –

-¿¡Mi hermano!. – Gritó, mientras la chica de ojos celestes asentía lentamente avergonzada. – ¿Cómo pudiste?. –

-Escúchame, él estaba muy tomado y nos dejamos llevar. – Empezó.

-Marron, sabes que no digo esto defendiendo al idiota de mi hermano, lo digo por ti, sabes que Trunks es… bueno…¡Trunks!. –

-Lo sé, tú sabes que siempre me ha atraído, sólo me dejé llevar. – Respondió apenada.

Bra se volvió a sentar a su lado y le tomó las manos.

-Es algo complicado. – Dijo la peliazul

-Lo sé, sé que es complicado, tendré que…empezar otra vida por mi bebé, sé que tus padres no se pondrán muy contentos, y los míos tampoco. –

-Sobre todo mi papá. – Rió suavemente al imaginar la cara de su padre al enterarse que sería abuelo. – Mi mamá se querrá morir, creerá que se está poniendo vieja. – Sonrieron. – ¿Sabes que me emociona? Que seré tía del bebé más hermoso del mundo. – Tocó el vientre de Marron, quien sonrió suavemente. – Ojalas sea niña para llevarla de compras. –

-Ya Bra, vamos a dormir, tengo que ir al doctor mañana. – Se levantaron. – Buenas noches, y gracias amiga. – Se abrazaron una vez más.

-Cuando quieras, duerme bien. – Sonrieron.

{Al otro día}

-¡Bra! ¡Estoy retrasada, vamos!. – Marron golpeó la puerta del baño por…quinta vez, harta de que la peliazul se demorara tanto.

-Ya, estoy lista. – La chica de cabello azul salió del baño muy producida. – ¿Cómo estoy?. –

-Te ves linda, pero…vamos a una cita con el doctor, no a un desfile de modas. – Respondió la rubia riendo.

Bra movió su cabello hacia atrás.

-Una mujer siempre debe estar arreglada y hermosa, o eso es lo que dice mi mamá. – Se encogió de hombros.

Marron rió y tomó a Bra de los hombros.

-Vamos, tenemos media hora para llegar. – Salieron del departamento a la calle, ambas tomando sus abrigos para taparse del frío de una mañana de invierno.

-Pero oye, ¿Iremos caminando con este frío?. –

-Ahm, si, no está muy lejos. –

-Está bien, pero después tendrás que invitarme un café. –

-Bueno, después vamos a desayunar. – Le guiñó el ojo mientras topaba su boca con la bufanda.

Marron empezó a caminar más rápido, mientras Bra iba hablando de un chico que conoció en una fiesta y de lo lindo que era.

Cuando menos lo esperó la peliazul ahogó un grito.

-¿Qué pasa?. – Preguntó la rubia asustada.

-Goten. – Dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza al chico que veía caminando hacia ellas.

-¡Hola Chicas!. – Saludó el recién llegado sonriendo.

Ahí estaba Son Goten, el chico alto de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, totalmente atractivo al ojo femenino, por el algo era el hijo de Gokú.

Bra se quedó como piedra, siempre le había gustado Goten, desde que era una niña y cada vez que lo veía se quedaba como ida mirándolo.

-Hola. – Dijo la rubia viendo como su amiga peliazul no atinaba a saludarlo. – ¿Cómo estás?. –

-Bien, ¿En que andan?. –

-Pues…nosotras, nosotras…. – Empezó Marron dudando en que responder.

-¡Vamos de compras!. – La rubia dio gracias a Kami porque Bra al fin atinó a hablar.

Goten torció su cabeza y las miró confundido.

-¿A las diez de la mañana?. – Preguntó luego de mirar su reloj de pulsera.

-Sí, es que nos encanta. – Bra sonrió tratando de convencerlo.

El chico soltó una carcajada.

-Les creo, a propósito Bra, vengo de tu casa. – Sonrió.

La peliazul se quedó como…ida al ver la sonrisa de Goten, Marron atinó y le pegó un codazo a su amiga.

-Ah sí, que bien. –

-Este…nosotras nos vamos. – Tomó a Bra del brazo y la tiró tratando que se moviera. – Nos vemos luego Goten. –

-Está bien, adiós chicas. – Se alejaron mientras la peliazul se despedía con la mano sin quitar la vista del chico que empezó a caminar en dirección contrario.

-¡Por Kami Bra, reacciona!. – La zamarreó

-Ya lo siento, sabes cómo me pongo cuando lo veo. – Acomodó su cabello y sonrió junto con Marron.

-Ya vamos. – Rió para empezar a caminar.

* * *

-Buenos días, tengo una cita a nombre de Marron Jinzo. –

-Sí, está justo a tiempo, pase por favor. – La rubia hizo una seña a Bra y ambas entraron.

-Adelante señoritas. – Dijo el doctor, ambas chicas se sentaron. – ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?. –

-Verá. – Empezó Marron. – Hace unos días empecé a sentirme muy mal, vomité, incluso me desmayé. –

-Ajá. – Dijo el doctor mientras anotaba en su libreta. – ¿Y qué más?. –

-Esteeeee… he estado muy mareada, y…bueno, me hice una prueba de embarazo, y me salió positiva. – El doctor asintió. – Y no sé, quise venir a ver si está correcto. –

-Las pruebas de embarazo a veces no son muy efectivas, hizo bien en venir a verme. – Se levantó. – La voy a examinar. –

Marron se levantó y se acostó en la camilla mientras el doctor monitoreaba su vientre.

-Bien, levántate. – Volvieron a su posición inicial y el doctor miró a Marron sonriendo. – ¿Cuándo fue tu ultima relación sexual, más o menos?. –

-Uhm, como hace un mes. –

-Si, como lo sospeché, tienes un mes de embarazo. –

Bra tomó la mano de Marron mientras suspiraba.

-Era lo que quería saber. –

-Bueno, debes cuidarte, comer muy bien y tratar de no poner en peligro a ese bebé. –

La rubia asintió.

-Si, claro…. –

-Oiga Doc, ¿y cuál es el sexo?. – Preguntó Bra emocionada.

-Debemos esperar algunos meses más para saber el sexo, recuerda Marron que debes venir a verme cada mes para saber cómo va creciendo el feto. – La rubia volvió a asentir, antes de suspirar por segunda vez.

* * *

_¡Gracias por los comentarios! Me alegra que les guste la idea *-*_

_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D_


	3. Los Padres

_¡Holaaa! Disculpen la demora, ¡Disfruten la lectura!:_

CAPITULO 3: _Los padres. _

-Y ahora que está confirmado, ¿Qué harás?. – Preguntó la peliazul tomando su café.

-Decírselo a mis padres. – Torció la boca.

-Ou, ¿Cómo crees que lo tomen?. –

-Mi padre no me preocupa tanto, pero mi mamá. – Puso cara de sufrimiento. – Saldrá la androide que tiene adentro. –

Bra rió.

-Te creo…bueno, algún día tendrás que hacerlo. –

La rubia asintió.

-Tenía pensado ir esta tarde a Kame House. –

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo para darte apoyo moral?. –

-No, no te preocupes, puedo ir sola. – Sonrió suavemente.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿está bien?. – Bra se levantó y miró a Marron con una sonrisa.

-Claro, te llamaré más tarde. –

* * *

-¡Dieciocho, Marron llegó!. – Krillin salió a recibir a su hija recién llegada dándole un abrazo y besando su cabecita.

La chica rubia suspiró, su padre la adoraba tanto y estaba tan orgulloso de ella, que contarle la noticia la llenaba de miedo.

-¿Cómo estás princesa?. –

Marron trató de sonreír.

-Bien…estoy bien. – Siguió sonriendo. – ¿y mamá?. –

-Está adentro, vamos seguro se muere por verte. –

La chica siguió a su padre y entró a Kame House tratando de buscar a su madre.

-Mamá. – Dijo luego de verla sentada en el sofá, viendo televisión con cara de aburrición xd.

Cuando dieciocho miró a su hija, sus ojos se suavizaron y sonrió suavemente. Marron sonrió fingidamente por segunda vez. Era su vivo retrato, ambas rubias y de ojos azules como cielo.

Parpadeó tratando de darse ánimos, su madre era mitad androide, o sea que tenía un carácter que había que saber tratar y hacerla enojar no era muy recomendable.

-¿Y el maestro Roshi?. – Preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema antes de sus padres se dieran cuenta que algo andaba mal.

-Fue al Monte Paoz unos días. – Respondió Krillin y sonrió. – ¿Quieres algo para tomar?. –

Marron asintió.

-Un vaso de agua estaría bien, gracias papá. – El hombre se levantó y se fue a la cocina, mientras sentía la mirada de su mamá en ella.

-¿Ocurre algo?. – Preguntó la mujer.

-Am, ¿por qué preguntas?. – Se sentó a su lado.

-Estás temblando. – Marron miró sus manos, estaban temblando contra su voluntad.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de calmarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás enferma Marron?. – Krillin llegó y le entregó el vaso de agua.

-Sí es que… no me he sentido bien estos días. – Susurró.

-¿Qué ocurre, quieres ir al hospital?. – Preguntó el hombre sentándose a su lado acariciándole la mano.

-La verdad es que... – Empezó, tenía que hacerlo alguna vez, era ahora, o esperaba que pasaran los meses y sus padres se dieran cuenta cuando su vientre empezara a crecer y sería mucho peor. – Ya fui al hospital. –

-¿Y qué tienes? ¿Algo grave?. – Preguntó la semi androide.

-Ah ya entiendo, vienes a quedarte unos días para recuperarte. – Sonrió Krillin.

La chica negó y suspiró.

-Lo que pasa es que…. – Suspiró otra vez y trató de ahogar las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. – Estoy…embarazada. – Susurró escondiendo su cara entre su pelo rubio.

Subió su mirada para mirar a sus padres, quienes estaban como idos con la noticia, tratando de procesar las palabras de su hija.

-Marron…. – Empezó el hombre sereno, como tratando de controlar la situación.

-¡Eres una tonta! ¿Cómo? ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre quedar embarazada a esta edad! ¡SOLO ERES UNA NIÑA!. – Dieciocho se levantó para mirar a su rubia hija. – ¿¡NO SABES EL ESFUERZO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO TU PADRE PARA ENVIARTE A LA UNIVERSIDAD! ¡NO NOS SOBRA EL DINERO! ¿¡COMO PRETENDES CRIAR UN HIJO! ¡POR KAMISAMA MARRON!. – Gritó la mujer furiosa. – ¿¡EN QUÉ RAYOS PENSABAS!. –

-Yo…no lo sé. – Susurró al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡ES OBVIO QUE NO SABES!. -

La mujer la miró por última vez antes de suspirar con el ceño fruncido y darse vuelta para subir las escaleras para ir a la segunda planta.

Krillin miró a su hija, él estaba igual de enfadado que 18, pero ya no valía la pena recriminar a Marron.

Ahora lo que necesitaba su hija era apoyo, aunque sea de alguno de sus padres.

Suspiró antes de abrazar a la rubia, quien estalló en llanto luego de las palabras de su madre, y se aferró a los fuertes brazos que la sujetaron.

-Marron. – Empezó. – Ya está, no vale la pena llorar. –

La chica se deshizo del abrazo de su padre y lo miró con el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

-Lo siento mucho papá, nunca quise decepcionarlos así. – Krillin asintió comprendiendo sus palabras.

-Lo hecho, hecho está, ya no podemos cambiar nada. – Susurró. – Debes entender a tu mamá, nosotros esperábamos otra vida para ti, que fueras a la universidad, y que fueras independiente. – La rubia asintió.

-Lo sé. –

-Eres nuestra única hija, y que crezcas tan rápido es algo duro. – Suspiró. – No es fácil criar a un niño. –

-Lo sé, ¡Lo sé! Por eso estoy muy asustada. – Dijo angustiada. – Yo sólo… quería que ustedes me apoyaran, necesito que me digan que todo estará bien. – El llanto se hizo gala en ella por segunda vez, siendo consolada por su papá.

-No sabemos si esto estará bien, pero…quiero creerlo enserio. – El hombre sonrió suavemente, mientras Marron asentía. – Y no te preocupes por mamá, yo hablaré con ella. –

-Gracias. – Se secó las lágrimas y sonrió suavemente.

-Hija, ¿y el padre?. – Preguntó Krillin cuando ya Marron se calmó.

Ella lo miró temerosa, la madre de Trunks, Bulma, es amiga de su padre, y se armará un problema si ella sabe antes que su propio hijo.

-Este…no importa. –

-Claro que importa, él debe hacerse cargo como buen hombre. –

-Es que…aún no le digo. –

-¿Qué esperas para hacerlo?. – Marron dudó.

-No…lo sé, es que no lo he visto. –

-No tardes en hacerlo, después puede ser tarde. – Krillin se levantó. – Voy a hablar con tu mamá. –

La rubia asintió y se levantó junto con él.

-Yo me voy, tengo que estudiar. –

-Claro. – Besó su cabellera rubia de su hija y sonrió suavemente. – Cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamas. –

-Claro, gracias papá. –

Marron suspiró antes de sonreír suavemente, aunque su madre se enfureció, le quedaba algo menos, y por lo menos sus padres sabían, algo menos que hacer.

* * *

-¿Enserio tu mamá te gritó?. – Preguntó Bra luego de que Marron le contara todo lo que pasó en casa de sus padres.

-Sí, lo tomó pésimo, ya sabes cómo es, le salió el androide que tiene adentro, mi papá me dijo que se encargaría de ella. – Sonrió.

-Bien, ¿y ahora qué?. –

-Pues…decirle a tu hermano. –

Bra no dijo nada, estaba segura que la noticia no alegraría mucho a Trunks luego de lo que se enteró esta tarde.

* * *

_Uy, ¿y en qué andará Trunks? JAJA, ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Me hacen feliz *-*_

_Ñañaña, Sigan comentando ¡yay!_

_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! _


	4. Trunks

_Lo de siempre, disculpen la demora._

CAPITULO 4: _Trunks._

-¿Enserio tu mamá te gritó?. – Preguntó Bra luego de que Marron le contara todo lo que pasó en casa de sus padres.

-Sí, lo tomó pésimo, ya sabes cómo es, le salió el androide que tiene adentro, mi papá me dijo que se encargaría de ella. – Sonrió.

-Bien, ¿y ahora qué?. –

-Pues…decirle a tu hermano. –

Bra no dijo nada, estaba segura que la noticia no alegraría mucho a Trunks luego de lo que se enteró esta tarde.

_{Flash back}_

_-¡Mamá! Ya llegué. – Bra entró a la CC, tiritando por el frío que hacía en la calle, quería mostrarle a su mamá las bonitas prendas que había comprado luego de dejar a Marron. – Hola papi. – Saludó a su padre cuando pasó por la cocina, fue a besar su mejilla y sonrió suavemente. El hombre en cuestión no movió ni un musculo de su cara._

_-¿Por qué demoraste tanto?. – Preguntó con su característico tono de voz._

_La peliazul siguió sonriendo y le mostró las bolsas._

_-Fui de compras. – El hombre bufó. – ¿Y mamá?. –_

_-En el laboratorio. –_

_-Bien, iré a buscarla para mostrarle lo que compré. – Dijo emocionada. – Nos vemos después papi. –_

_Salió de la cocina para buscar a su mamá, pero antes a esconder la ropa de bebé que compró para Marron, no se había podido resistir al ver esa ropita tan diminuta y tierna, su amiga rubia seguro se lo agradecería, al fin y al cabo, ese bebé era su sobrino._

_-Aw, que lindo. – Dijo sacando unos diminutos calcetines blancos para guardarlo en sus cajones. _

_Pero algo interrumpió su momento donde se sumergió en sus pensamientos, imaginando como sería el bebé de Marron. Parecía una risa de mujer, mejor dicho una risa de chica._

_Salió de su habitación y puso su oído en la puerta que daba a la habitación de su hermano Trunks._

_Entrecerró los ojos, al parecer su hermano estaba con alguien, ¡con una chica!, eso no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia, ¡Trunks sería padre! Aunque el todavía no lo supiera._

_-Hermano. – Entró en la habitación de lleno y se encontró a su pelilila hermano sentado en la cama con una chica pelirroja a su lado. – Oh, lo siento, no quise interrumpir. – Dijo fingiendo vergüenza._

_-No te preocupes. – Trunks se levantó y abrazó a su hermana por los hombros. – Lily, ella es mi hermana Bra, Bra, ella es Lily, mi novia. – Bra parpadeó, ¿QUÉ? Gritó en su interior, y observó a la supuesta 'novia', era pelirroja, de cabello largo y ojos verdes._

_Esto no sería nada bonito, la pobre chica ni se imaginaba que su chico sería papá, sería un gran lío._

_Pero aún así, trato de sonreír y estrechar la mano de la chica._

_-Mucho gusto…Lily. – Dijo sonriendo, a lo que la pelirroja le respondía. – Este…mejor los dejo solos. – Salió de la habitación algo agitada, ¿¡Ahora a Trunks se le ocurría sentar cabeza! _

_Se mordió el labio, sería un gran, GRAN problema._

_{Fin del Flash back}_

-Este… hay algo que debes saber amiga. – Empezó la peliazul, mientras la rubia la miraba confundida. – Me enteré de algo no muy grato, sobre todo para ti. –

* * *

-¿Qué hay amigo?. – Goten entró en la habitación de su mejor amigo, Trunks, el chico pelilila, de intensos ojos azules, heredados de su madre, educado, dulce, y sobretodo guapo.

-Hola Goten. – Saludó y sonrió al ver entrar al morocho. – ¿Cómo estás?. –

-Muy bien, pensé que estarías con Lily. – Trunks negó.

-No, salió de la ciudad en una emergencia, volverá mañana. – Sonrió al recordar a su pelirrojo amor.

-¿O sea que estás solterito una noche?. –

Rieron.

-Podríamos decir que si, ¿Qué quieres hacer?. –

-Uhm, no lo sé, ¿Quieres salir?. –

-Na, no tengo ganas. – Goten se recostó en la cama. – Hace frío afuera, podríamos ver una película o algo. –

Trunks rió.

-Claro. – Se levantó para buscar algo que ver.

-Hoy me encontré con Bra y Marron en la mañana. – Dijo Goten de repente.

-¿Así?. – Preguntó Trunks sin quitar la vista del estuche que hojeaba.

-Ajá, iban de compras a las diez de la mañana. – Rió.

El pelilila rió junto con su amigo.

-De Bra no me sorprende, ¿Pero de Marron?. – Siguió riendo.

Goten asintió sonriendo.

-Siempre ha sido muy tranquila. – Continuó y se quedó pensado. – No la veo como desde hace un mes, desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bra. –

-Fue una fiesta muy divertida. – Sonrió Goten al recordar la 'famosa' fiesta de la hermana de su mejor amigo. – Bebimos mucho. –

-Ajá, ni siquiera la recuerdo bien. – Sonrió avergonzado. – No me acuerdo de lo que hice. – Puso cara de sufrimiento al no recordar esa alocada noche.

-Yo tampoco la verdad. – Rió. – Sólo recuerdo que una chica morena se me insinuó toda la noche. – Frunció el entrecejo tratando de recordar algo.

Trunks hizo lo mismo tratando de recordar que hizo esa noche, había bebido mucho, y eso que él nunca se ponía ebrio y menos en su propia casa.

-Yo…no lo sé. – Dijo finalmente.

Goten lo miró, había visto a Trunks con alguien, ¿Pero quién sería?.

-Yo te vi con alguien. – El pelilila lo miró confundido, mientras Goten abría los ojos triunfante, ¡Bendita memoria!. – Estabas con Marron. –

-¿Así?. –

El moreno asintió.

-Los vi bailando o algo así. – Trunks sonrió, así que eso era todo.

-Que bien. – Respondió aún sonriendo. – Marron es mi amiga, así que no hay problema –

Goten asintió también con una sonrisa.

-Así es. – Cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Trunks se quedó pensando en su mencionada amiga rubia. Esa inocente, pero al mismo tiempo fría chica de grandes ojos azules como el cielo, siempre Marron le había llamado la atención, porque era muy distinta a su madre la mitad androide 18.

Siempre la recordaba cuando era niña sobretodo, esa pequeña y de grandes ojos que siempre lo miraban curiosamente, y de cabello rubio atado en dos colitas.

Era como caricaturesca pero al mismo tiempo tierna.

-¿En qué piensas?. – Preguntó el morocho ladeando su cabeza para entender mejor.

-En Marron. – Sonrió.

-¿Así?. – Goten se quedó mirando a Trunks con cara de curioso.

-Es que, hace tiempo que no la veo, hace un mes más o menos. –

-Deberíamos invitarla un día, aparte es la mejor amiga de tu hermana. –

El chico de ojos azules sonrió.

-Sí, podría ser divertido. –

* * *

-¿Qué cosa debería saber Bra?. – Preguntó la rubia al ver a la peliazul quedarse callada de repente.

Bra la miró, podría ser peligroso para su embarazo enterarse de algo así, o, ¿Debería darse cuenta ella sola?

-Es que…no sé si decirte, me da cosa que te pueda pasarte algo, o al bebé. –

Marron la miró confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres?. – Preguntó. – ¿Es algo malo?. –

-Algo…así. – Bra torció la boca. – Trunks tiene…. –

La rubia abrió los ojos comprendiendo donde iba el tema, por la cara de su amiga era más que obvio.

-Ya entiendo Bra, no me digas. – Susurró y tocó su vientre suavemente. – Será mejor no decirle aún, no estoy preparada. –

-No te preocupes, no estás presionada por nadie. –

Marron bajó su mirada, no quería arruinarle la vida a Trunks, pero tampoco quería dejarlo libre.

* * *

_¡Yaay! Gracias por los reviews, ¡son los mejores! :D_

_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


	5. Conociendo a la competencia

_¡Holis! ¡Disfruten la lectura!:_

CAPÍTULO 5: _Conociendo a la competencia._

-¿Quieres ir de compras? Podemos comprar ropa para el bebé. – Dijo Bra sonriendo, la idea de comprar ropita pequeña, la llenaba de ternura.

-¿Ahora? Estoy algo cansada. – Respondió la rubia acostándose en el sillón.

-Vamos, estoy aburrida. – Hizo pucheros, mientras su celular empezaba a sonar. – Es Trunks. – Dijo mirando la pantalla. – Hola…en casa de Marron, ¿por qué?...¿ahora?...¿Con Goten?... – Sonrió. – Está bien, le preguntaré…si, adiós. – Miró a su amiga rubia y sonrió emocionada. – Trunks quiere que vayamos a casa, está con Goten. – Dijo emocionada.

Marron se demoró en responder, eso quería decir que…¡Trunks quería verla!

-¿De verdad?. – Preguntó para asegurarse que no era una broma. A modo de respuesta Bra sólo sonrió asintiendo. – Este…está bien. – Se levantó.

-Hey, ¿No que estabas cansada?. – Preguntó la peliazul riendo al ver a su amiga tan emocionada.

-Se me quitó el cansancio. – Rieron. – Tomaré un baño. –

-Está bien, ponte linda. – Le guiño un ojo a la rubia.

* * *

-Marron, que gusto me da verte. – Saludó Bulma cuando salió a recibir a las recién llegadas con una sonrisa.

La rubia sonrió también al ver a su 'suegra' y a la futura abuela de su hijo, hija.

-Igualmente Bulma. –

-Trunks y Goten están arriba. –

-Gracias mamá, vamos Marron. – La tomó de la mano y la guió planta arriba.

Antes de abrir la puerta Bra paró a su amiga rubia y la tomó por los hombros.

-Oye, cuidado con…tu sabes. –

-Sí. – Asintió. – Tranquila, aún no estoy lista para decirle. – Susurró.

Bra la miró y le dio un pequeño abrazo antes de sonreírle.

-¡Hola!. – Entraron encontrando a los dos chicos conversando y riendo sentados en la cama.

Goten y Trunks pusieron sus ojos en las dos chicas recién llegas y sonrieron.

-¡Hola chicas!. – Goten se levantó y besó sus mejillas, haciendo sonrojar suavemente a Bra.

Mientras Trunks hacía lo mismo.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía rubia. – Dijo cuando llegó al frente de Marron y besó suavemente su mejilla.

-Sí, como hace un mes. – Susurró rojita.

¡Vamos! ¿Quién no se pondría rojita cuando estás frente al chico que te gusta, más siendo el futuro padre de tu hijo/a?

Trunks asintió sonriendo.

-Ajá, ya te extrañaba. – La abrazó.

Marron tardó en reaccionar y lo abrazó algo cohibida.

-Si…también yo. – Susurró.

-¿Veamos una película chicas?. – Preguntó Goten matando todo el momento hermoso entre Marron y Trunks.

-¡Sí!. – Dijo Bra emocionada y se sentó en el sillón esperando a que los demás la imitaran. – Ven Marron. – Le hizo un espacio para que su amiga rubia se sentara a su lado.

-Ahí está. – Trunks puso la película y se sentó al lado de la rubia sonriendo.

Marron cruzó las manos en su vientre y suspiró.

Pensar que ahora mismo podría estar disfrutando su embarazo con él, pero las cosas eran difíciles, más sabiendo que Trunks estaba 'en otra'.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿No te gustó la película?. – Susurró el recién mencionado, veía que su amiga rubia estaba algo distraída.

La chica lo miró y negó sonriendo suavemente.

-No. – Bueno, intentó sonar convincente.

-¿Qué has hecho estos días? ¿Ya entraste a la Universidad?. – Susurró de vuelta al ver que Goten y Bra estaban viendo la película muy concentradamente.

-Entro en…un mes más o menos. –

Trunks sonrió.

-Me alegra mucho que cumplas tu sueño de ser maestra. – La rubia sonrió junto con él.

Su sueño siempre había sido ser maestra de kínder y se alegraba que él lo recordara.

-Ajá, estoy muy emocionada. – Respondió y sonrió. – ¿Aún te acuerdas?. –

Trunks sonrió y asintió.

-Claro que me acuerdo, no tengo tan mala memoria. –

Rieron.

-Me alegro de verte Marron, enserio. – Continuó. – Eres una de mis mejores amigas. –

La rubia se quedó mirando a Trunks, ¿Mejor amiga?, ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? ¡Si él era el padre de su hijo/a! ¿Qué debía decirle?.

-Este…sí, yo también siento eso. – Intentó sonreír.

Si bueno, ¿Cómo reaccionaría ustedes si el amor de tu vida te dijera que te ve como su mejor amiga?.

-Te extrañaba. – Sostuvieron la mirada, tanto que Marron ya sentía que la mirada azul de Trunks la penetraba.

Pero se quedó callada, ¿Qué podía hacer?.

-Sí, igual yo. –

El chico la miró y sonrió.

Tenía miedo, miedo a que Trunks se alejara de ella por esa noticia, pero no podía ser tan egoísta de negarle un padre a su bebé.

Miró a Bra, estaba apoyada en el hombro de Goten, no quiso interrumpir ese hermoso momento, y porque sabía que su amiga se dedicaría a gritarle, pero debía salir de ahí, se sentía muy presionada, una parte de ella quería gritarle ¡HEY, TENDREMOS UN HIJO! Y por otra, nunca querría pronunciar esas palabras.

-Voy al baño. – Se levantó y cerró la puerta fuertemente detrás de ella.

Era torturante estar ahí con él sin poder decirle nada, tratando de ahogar su llanto por un amor no correspondido.

Se mojó la cara y se la frotó, pensar que en esa misma cama su bebé había sido concebido; Cerró los ojos tratando de alejar las imágenes que se aparecieron en su cabecita, y siguió mojando su cara.

-¿Marron?. – Era Bra quien tocaba la puerta, sonaba preocupada. – ¿Estás bien?. –

-Si…si, salgo en un momento. – Dijo y tiró la cadena para que los demás no sospecharan de nada.

Cuando salió del baño, se escucharon unas risas, pero algo la extrañó, esa no era la risa de Bra, Así que apuró el paso, ya se imaginaba de 'quien' era esa voz chillona.

Nunca había visto una escena tan melosa como con la que se encontró cuando entró en la habitación.

Una pelirroja estaba abrazada a Trunks, o sea, literalmente estaba encima de él, que sintió que la sangre se le calentaba más y más.

-Ahí estás. – Sonrió él yendo hacía la rubia para acercarla a su novia. – Marron, te quiero presentar a mi novia. –

Shock, o sea ya lo sabía, pero nunca se imaginó conocerla, era alta, de cabello pelirrojo hasta la cintura y de grandes ojos verdes, era…hermosa, que Marron se regañó mentalmente por no sentirse tan hermosa como ella.

-Un gusto Marron, he oído mucho de ti. – Empezó. – Soy Lily. – Le dio la mano.

La tomó con duda, ahora es el androide que tenía en su interior.

-Igualmente…Lily, me alegra que hayas escuchado de mi. – Sonrió cínicamente.

-Ajá, Trunks me contó que son amigos desde la infancia. – Ella también sonrió. – Los amigos de Trunks son amigos míos también. –

Marron la quedó mirando, 'sí que es perra'. – Pensó

-Me alegro. –

-Esteeeee…Marron, amiga, necesito decirte algo. – Bra la tomó del brazo y la sacó de la habitación. – Parecía que ibas a matarla. –

-¿Así?. – Preguntó extrañada, ¿tan notorio era?.

-Bueno, tienes suerte que sólo yo lo noté. –

-Nunca pensé que iba a conocerla. – Bajó su azul mirada al piso, como si fuera lo más interesante de la vida.

-Yo tampoco, no me imaginé que vendría. – Bra torció la boca. – ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?. –

Marron negó.

-No, ¿No crees que se darán cuenta que algo anda mal?. –

-Sí, bueno es cierto, pero sabes, mejor, así aprovechas de conocerla. –

-¿A qué te refieres?. – Preguntó la rubia al ver la mirada chispeante de su amiga peliazul.

-Tienes que conocer a tu competencia. –

* * *

_¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! ¡Son los mejores!_

_Realmente van muy bien encaminadas con el asunto de la ropita que Bra escondió, lo tengo todo fríamente calculado jajaja._

_¡Besos! Y ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!_


	6. Una 'pequeña' confusión

_¡Hola! ¡Disfruten la lectura!:_

CAPÍTULO 6: _Una 'pequeña' confusión._

-¿Compe…?. – Se quedó callada. – ¿De qué hablas Bra?. – Preguntó contrariada.

-Mira, no tienes nada que envidiarle a esa pelirroja. – Marron estuvo a punto de replicar. – Escucha, Trunks es el…'padre'. – Dijo susurrando la palabra 'padre'. – Debe estar contigo. –

-No puedo obligarlo a estar conmigo, si él quiere a esa cabeza de fuego. – Rieron.

-Sólo quiero ayudarte amiga. –

-Lo sé. – La abrazó. – Pero, dejaré que las cosas fluyan, no te preocupes. –

-¡BRAAAAAAAAAA!. –

Se escuchó desde su habitación, era la voz de su madre que se debe haber escuchado por todo el universo.

-¿Y ahora que hice?. – Se preguntó asustada, mientras Trunks y Goten salían de la habitación para ver que estaba pasando.

* * *

-¿Mamá? ¿Por qué gritas?. – Preguntó al llegar a su habitación.

Se dio cuenta que también estaba su padre de brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido, como siempre.

Atrás de ella llegaron Marron, Trunks y Goten.

-¿Qué es esto?. – Le mostró la prenda que tenía en una de sus manos.

Eran unos calcetines diminutos color blanco.

Bra ahogó un grito, ¡La ropa de Marron! ¿Qué excusa podía dar ahora?.

-Yo...no es lo que parece. – Gritó antes que alguien pudiera abrir la boca.

-¿Qué no es lo que parece?. – Sacó del cajón más prendas de bebé, todas color blanco. – ¡Mira esto! ¿Qué quieres que pensemos?. – Gritó la mujer peliazul.

La chica miró a Marron con los ojos abiertos a no más poder, mientras la rubia intentaba salir del shock, ahora la 'embarazada' era Bra.

No podía abrir su boca para intervenir, no mientras Trunks no supiera nada. Suplicó con la mirada a su amiga que no dijera nada.

-¿¡QUIEN ES EL DESGRACIADO QUE TE HIZO ESTO!. – Gritó Vegeta fuera de sí.

La peliazul miró a su padre asustada, ¡Por Kami! ¡Esto se saldría de control!.

-Papi, no es lo…. –

-¡RESPONDE BRA!. –

La chica en cuestión no dijo nada tratando de aguantar la risa por la cara que tenía su padre en ese momento, estaba como…Uhm, ¿Cómo decirlo? Rojito y se le notaba la vena de la sien.

-Papá cálmate. – Respondió cuando pudo sacarse la sensación de risa del cuerpo.

-¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR HASTA ENCONTRAR A ESE INSECTO Y MATARLO POR HACERTE ESAS COCHINADAS!. –

Bra, Trunks y Bulma se miraron, habían tocado el punto débil del padre de la familia, su princesita Bra. Y por su cara, se notaba que no descansaría hasta matar a la persona que le tocó su mayor tesoro.

-¿Entonces es cierto hija? ¿Estás esperando un bebé?. – Preguntó la científica.

La chica peliazul miró a su rubia amiga y suspiró, le haría un favor, se lo merecía.

-Este sí, estoy…esperando un bebé. –

Shock para Vegeta, no lo había creído hasta escucharlo de su boquita, su pequeña, su princesa, su todo. No aceptaría a nadie que no estuviera a su altura, por dios, ¡Ellos eran la realeza Saiyajín!.

-¡AAAAAAAARG MALDITO INSECTO!. – ¡Pum! La pared se rompió producto de la furia del hombre moreno, quien salió de la habitación echando fuego por la boca.

Bra miró a su padre divertida, era la reacción que esperaba.

-Quizás cuantas paredes va a romper. – Dijo Bulma cansada. – Por dios, que vieja estoy. – Se agarró la cara. – Debo crear algo para permanecer joven. – Se quedó pensando, mientras se escuchaban más estruendos provenientes de Vegeta. – Iré a ver a tu padre, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente jovencita. – Salió.

Marron miró a su amiga agradecida, no podía darle las gracias estando ahí Goten y Trunks, pero se quedó callada mirando sus manos.

Trunks se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó protectoramente.

-¿Estás bien?. – Preguntó, mientras la peliazul asentía en su abrazo.

Miró la escena, su hermano abrazándola, su amiga mirándola con pena, y Goten con el ceño fruncido.

¡Goten! ¿Cómo no lo pensó? Él no le prestaba atención y ahora menos lo haría sabiendo que ella estaba 'embarazada'.

-Goten…. – Empezó mientras veía al chico moreno retirarse de la habitación. – ¡Espera!. – Salió detrás de él.

Marron se quedó callada incapaz de abrir la boca, esto ya era mucho, estar ocultando su embarazo y culpar a su mejor amiga.

-Increíble verdad. – Empezó el chico de cabello lila. – Nunca pensé que Bra estuviera ocultando algo así. –

-Yo…tampoco. – Respondió la rubia entrelazando sus manos en su vientre.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasó cariño?. – Lily llegó a la escena, estaba algo confundida por los gritos que escuchó. La rubia quiso matarla, mal momento para intervenir.

-Nada no te preocupes, se trata de mi hermana. – La abrazó.

Marron rodó los ojos, hey, ¡ella estaba ahí!.

-Voy a ver a Bra, nos vemos. – Salió de la habitación, no estaba de humor para ver escenas de amor.

* * *

-Goten. – La peliazul lo tomó del brazo y lo miró. – ¿Qué ocurre?. –

-¿Por qué no me contaste?. – Preguntó el chico moreno mirándola aún con el ceño fruncido.

Bra se quedó callada, ¿Por qué habría de contarle? Si él no estaba interesado en ella. Lo quedó mirando, mientras él hacía lo mismo como pidiéndole una explicación.

-Porque…. – Empezó y suspiró. ¿Y ahora qué le respondía al amor de su vida?

-Porque…. – Repitió incitándole a seguir.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?. – Lo encaró la peliazul.

Goten titubeó.

-Me preocupo por ti Bra, eres una niña aún, no…no puedes tener un bebé. –

La chica siguió con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya no soy una niña, que no te hayas dado cuenta no es mi problema. –

-Créeme que si me he dado cuenta. – Susurró y la miró.

-¿Qué?. – Preguntó sorprendida.

Uy, ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero quería escucharlo de su boca.

-Ya sé que no eres una niña Bra. – Puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Te molesta que esté esperando un bebé, verdad?. –

Goten no respondió.

-¿Es eso? . – Continuó la chica.

-¿Quién es el padre?. – Preguntó el moreno.

Ahí la peliazul se sorprendió, nunca había oído a Goten tan serio.

-Pues…. – Dudó. – Nadie que te importe. –

-¡Si me importa Bra!. – La tomó de los hombros. – Me preocupo por ti. –

La chica de cabello azul miró directamente a los ojos negros de Goten y torció la boca, estuvo tentada a sonreír, pero la situación no ameritaba sonrisas, ni risas.

¿Desde cuándo Goten se preocupaba tanto por ella?.

-Claro, ahora te preocupas por mí. – Dijo sarcástica. – Antes ni siquiera me mirabas. –

-Te equivocas. – Respondió rápidamente el moreno.

Se quedó callada.

-Oye…. –

Bra estuvo tentada a decirle que ella no era la embarazada, pero…¿traicionar a Marron?.

-Chicos, ¿Qué pasa?. – La rubia llegó a interrumpir todo el momento hermoso que se había formado.

-Nada. – Respondió Goten y frunció el ceño mirando a Bra.

-Marron, Goten debe saber la verdad. – Dijo la peliazul mirando a su amiga rubia con el ceño fruncido también.

La chica de ojos azules abrió la boca impresionada, ¿Contarle a Goten y arriesgarse a que le contara a Trunks?.

-¿Qué verdad?. – Preguntó confundido.

-Bra…. – Empezó Marron.

-¡No! No quiero mentirle, tú sabes por qué, por favor. – Rogó y se acercó a susurrarle al oído. – Haz esto por mí, puedo mentirle a mis padres y a mi hermano, pero a Goten no. –

La rubia no tuvo opción, mínimo podía hacerle ese favor a su mejor amiga, y terminó asintiendo.

-¿Qué está pasando?. –

-Goten, Bra no está embarazada. – Empezó Marron.

El chico moreno ladeó la cabeza confundido.

-¿Cómo?. –

-Yo…estoy embarazada. – Terminó por susurrar.

Goten miró a Marron sorprendido, ¿EMBARAZADA?.

-¿Tú?. – Ella asintió. – Pero esa ropa…. –

-Esa ropa la compré para Marron, es de ella. – Explicó Bra mientras la mencionada asentía.

El chico de ojos oscuros se quedó mirando a la rubia aún sorprendido, para luego ir bajando su mirada a su vientre, plano aún.

-¿No es broma?. –

-¡Claro que no es broma!, no podría bromear con algo así. – Exclamó Marron. – Escucha, lo único que te pido, es que no le digas a nadie, ¿entiendes? ¡A nadie Goten!. –

El moreno asintió asustado.

-Sí, si no te preocupes. – Respondió y se quedó callado un momento. – Oye, y este…¿Trunks sabe?. –

Marron y Bra se miraron y negaron ambas juntas.

-No, no sabe, y te agradeceríamos que no le dijeras nada, ¿Está bien?. – Dijo la peliazul mirando alternadamente a su amiga y a Goten.

-¿Por qué no?. –

-Porque quiero decirle yo. – Sonrió Marron.

El moreno asintió aún dudoso, y terminó por abrazar a la rubia.

-Bueno, me quedaré calladito. –

-Gracias. – Sonrió Marron, mientras se escuchaban gritos y estruendos de la habitación de los padres de Bra.

-Sí que tu papá lo tomó mal. – Dijo Goten sorprendido.

La peliazul sonrió.

-Era lo que esperaba, hacer enojar a mi papá es divertido. – Soltó una risita. – Iré a hablar con ellos. –

* * *

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?. – Bra asomó su cabecita por la puerta para ver el panorama, Vegeta estaba de pie con una bola de poder en su mano, mientras su madre, Bulma estaba sentada en la cama leyendo una revista con los ojos cansados.

-¿Qué quieres?. – Preguntó el hombre deshaciendo el poder de su mano.

Bra entró.

-Yo…quería saber si estaban bien. –

-¡Estamos bien! ¿Qué no lo ves?. – La chica peliazul rodó los ojos.

-Haber Bra, debemos tener una conversación. –

Bulma le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Conversación?. –

-Así es. – Asintió la mujer. – Dime hija quien…. –

-¿Quién es el insecto que te hizo esas cochinadas?. – Interrumpió el hombre de manera brusca.

-¡Vegeta!. – Reprendió la mujer a su marido.

-¡Arg estoy harto de conversaciones!, Sólo dime quien es para matarlo. – Bra trató de aguantar la risa por segunda vez, es que si vieran la cara que tenía su padre en ese momento.

-Yo…no sé quién es. – Respondió rápidamente.

-¿Cómo que no sabes quién es?. – Interrumpió Bulma sorprendida.

Segundo shock emocional para Vegeta en un día, ¿O sea que su princesa había sido violada o algo?.

-Es que verán, ¿Recuerdan mi fiesta de cumpleaños? Esa que organizaron Goten y Trunks. – Ambos adultos asintieron. – Bien, la cosa es que…uhm, no me di cuenta con quien me metí. –

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG! ¿¡Alguien te violó!. –

-No papi, yo lo hice consciente, técnicamente no es una violación. –

-¡MALDITA SABANDIJAAAAAA!. – Eso se escuchó por todo el universo, puedo asegurarlo.

* * *

_Admito que me encantó escribir de Vegeta jajajajaj. Sólo imaginen la cara que pone cuando Bra le dice eso. Xdddd_

_¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! ¡Son los mejoreeeeees! *-*_

_¡Besos! Y ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! _


	7. Tratando de decir la verdad

_¡Hola! ¡Disfruten!:_

CAPÍTULO 7: _Tratando de decir la verdad._

-Gracias, de verdad gracias, juro que terminaré toda esta farsa apenas le cuente a Trunks. – Marron abrazó a su mejor amiga agradecida que se estuviera sacrificando así por ella.

Bra sonrió.

-De nada, sé que es difícil, pero por favor, que no dure mucho. – La rubia asintió y negó.

-Claro que no durará mucho, te lo aseguro, creo que todos se darán cuenta cuando mi vientre empiece a crecer. –

-Y cuando el mío no crezca. – Rieron, mientras Marron se quedaba pensando. – ¿Qué piensas?. –

-Sólo…¿Cómo reaccionará Trunks cuando le cuente?. –

La peliazul se quedó pensando.

-Uhm, sinceramente no lo sé, mi hermano es algo impredecible. – La miró fijamente. – Pero no te asustes, todo estará bien. – La abrazó.

-Eso…espero. –

* * *

{Al otro día}

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya llegué!. – La peliazul abrió las puertas de su casa luego de pasar la noche donde Marron. No sabía porque, pero tuvo que volver temprano, tenía un raro presentimiento.

Se encogió de hombros y fue directo a su habitación para darse una rica ducha de agua caliente.

-Por Kamisama. – Susurró luego de abrir la puerta de su habitación.

Estaba llena de cosas para bebé, ropa, cunas, corrales, juguetes, todo blanco, verde y amarillo. Abrió sus ojos y entró lentamente para ir tomando las cosas aún sorprendida.

¡Era inaudito! ¿Dónde guardaría esas cosas?.

-¿Te gusta?. –

La chica de ojos azules se dio vuelta en shock.

-¿Trunks? ¿Qué rayos es esto?. – Exclamó para encarar a su hermano.

Sonrió.

-Sólo quise comprar algunas cosas para tu bebé, no sé, me emociona la idea de tener un sobrino, aunque mamá y papá estén furiosos, yo te apoyo. –

Bra lo quedó mirando con cara de…loca, ¿Sobrino? ¡Hello Trunks! ¡Es tu hijo!.

-No…no debiste molestarte. – El chico volvió a sonreír. – No debiste, enserio, enserio, enserio no debiste. –

-¡Vamos! Estas cosas están muy bonitas, Lily me ayudó a escogerlas. –

Su hermana bufó, así que la cabeza de fuego estaba detrás de esto.

-Gracias. – Trató de sonreír, antes de decir alguna estupidez. – Y…dale las gracias a la cabeza de fue…digo…Lily. –

Trunks rió.

-Claro que sí. – Miró la hora. – Debo ir a trabajar. – Besó la mejilla de Bra. – Nos vemos después. – Se fue.

La peliazul se quedó mirando las cosas y terminó por sonreír, seguro a Marron le gustarían estas cosas.

* * *

-¡Wow! ¡Qué cosas tan bonitas!. – Dijo la rubia cuando Bra le mostró todas las cosas bonitas que Trunks compró para…'su sobrino'

-Ajá, supuse que te gustarían. – Sonrió.

-Me gustan mucho, con todo, no me he dado el tiempo de comprar nada. – Acarició su vientre y volvió a mirar a su amiga sonriendo.

-Técnicamente, Trunks lo compró para ti, o sea para su hijo. –

-Bueno…si, es cierto. – Tomó un osito de peluche. – Que precioso es. – Lo acarició.

-Oye, ese es de mi sobrino. – Se escuchó desde la puerta.

Marron y Bra giraron sus cabezas para encontrarse con Trunks.

-Ay lo siento. – Respondió Marron dándole el peluche, mientras el chico soltaba una carcajada.

-No seas boba, era broma. – Se paró frente a las dos chicas. – Oye Marron, ¿Te gustan las cosas que compré para Bra?. –

Ambas se miraron.

-Este…si, está todo muy lindo. – Intentó sonreír.

-Ajá, Lily escogió casi todo. – Al oír eso Marron soltó el oso como si estuviera quemando su mano, dio gracias porque Trunks no lo notó.

-Que…bien, que lindo. – Segunda sonrisa fingida del día.

-Ahm, Trunks, es hora de que te vayas, Marron y yo debemos hablar cosas de chicas. – Interrumpió la peliazul guiñándole el ojo a su hermano.

-Ya está bien, no quiero saber de qué hablan. – Se dirigió a la puerta. – Nos vemos después Marron. –

-Adiós. – El chico salió de la habitación. – Así que la cabeza de calabaza escogió todo. –

Bra asintió.

-¿Quieres quemar todo esto?. –

Rieron.

-No, esto está muy lindo para quemarlo. – Tomó el osito y lo abrazó. – Sería un crimen. – Se quedó pensando. – Sabes que Bra. –

-¿Qué?. –

-No puedo seguir ocultándoselo, me estoy volviendo loca, y me siento culpable que tengas que mentir por mí. –

-Pero…¿Lo harás ahora?. – La rubia asintió. – ¿Se…segura?. –

-Segura. – Se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta y mirar a su mejor amiga por última vez. – Deséame suerte. –

-¡Suerte!. – Sonrió la chica de ojos azules.

Marron suspiró antes de marchar hacia la habitación de su amado Trunks.

Tocó la puerta suavemente para sentir los pasos que se acercaban para abrir.

-¡Hey rubia! ¿Qué pasa?. – Dijo alegremente al ver a su amiga en la puerta. – ¿Estás bien?. – Preguntó al verla tan nerviosa y temblando.

Marron se quedó muda un momento, incapaz de abrir la boca, ¡Por Kami! ¡Iba a decirle a Trunks que serían padres! ¡No podía estar calmada!.

-Este…necesito hablarte de algo importante. – Trunks asintió para hacerla pasar.

-Siéntate. – Sonrió suavemente. – ¿Qué pasa?. –

-Yo…. – Empezó y se dio ánimos mentalmente para que su boca dijera algo, estaba técnicamente muda. – Tengo que decirte algo. –

-Claro, dime. – La motivó para seguir con la mano.

-¿Recuerdas…la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bra?. – Trunks asintió. – Bueno, no sé si tú te acuerdas, pero tú y yo…. – Se quedó callada de repente, estaría a punto de arruinarle la vida al chico, con una noticia así, simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Sí, o sea…Goten me dijo que estuvimos bailando. – Sonrió.

Marron fue incapaz de decir algo.

-Lo que intento decirte es que…. – Dijo al fin, luego de un momento de silencio.

-¡Mi amor!. – ¡Maldita cabeza de calabaza que llegó a interrumpir 'SU' momento con él!. – Oh, veo que estás acompañado. – Dijo la pelirroja al ver a Marron sentada con Trunks en la cama.

La rubia quiso levantarse y golpear su 'bonito' rostro, ¡Si no salía en dos segundos de la habitación, le saldría su lado androide!

-Estamos hablando. – Dijo encarando a la chica pelirroja.

El chico sonrió suavemente al ver la cara de su novia ante las palabras de Marron.

-Es cierto Lily, estamos hablando, ¿Te importaría esperar?. –

-No…claro que no, adelante…hablen. – Lily se sentó en la cama.

Trunks y Marron se miraron confundidos, era obvio que no dejaría que hablaran solos.

La rubia apretó los puños, si él no estuviera aquí la habría hecho pedacitos.

-No, sabes que, mejor me voy, hablamos después. – La chica de ojos azules se levantó y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

La cabeza de fogata le arruinó todo el plan, ahora no estaba de humor de hablar nada. Sólo, ¡Maldita infeliz!.

* * *

{3 meses después}

-Bien Marron, el bebé está sanito, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. – La rubia sonrió aliviada, por lo menos el bebé estaba bien.

Tres meses han pasado desde esa conversación en la habitación de Trunks, y no ha vuelto a tener la oportunidad de volver a decirle, mejor dicho, no se ha atrevido a volver a hacerlo.

-Gracias Doctor, me deja más tranquila. – Sonrió, mientras su doctor le daba más consejos de cómo cuidarse. –

-Nos vemos en un mes. – Se levantó y le dio la mano.

-Sí, gracias, nos vemos. –

Salió de la consulta y emprendió la caminata a su departamento, esta vez Bra no la pudo acompañar, y pedirle el favor a su mamá era como una sentencia de muerte.

Ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y no era capaz de abrir la boca…aún.

No mientras Trunks todavía estuviera con Lily, sabía que ella sería una dificultad, aún no entendía como él la soportaba, tan…melosa e irritante.

Rodó los ojos recordando todas las veces que la pelirroja intentó sacarla de quicio tirándose arriba de Trunks o besándolo, ha estado muchas veces 'a punto' de arrancarle su fogata, o sea, su cabello.

-¿Hola?. – Contestó cuando su celular empezaba a sonar.

-¡Hola!. – Era Bra con su voz siempre alegre. – ¿Ya saliste de la consulta?. –

-Sí, todo está bien. – Sonrió. – ¿En dónde estás?. –

-Estoy en la CC ayudando a mi mamá en unas cosas, después me paso por tu casa, ¿estarás bien sola?. –

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes, gracias amiga, nos vemos más tarde. – Cortó.

Cruzó las manos en su vientre suavemente y lo acarició; ya empezaba a crecer y aunque no estaba enorme, ya se notaba, cualquiera que no conociera su realidad diría que estaba subiendo de peso; por eso siempre se ponía ropa holgada para 'disimularlo' un poco.

-Que cosas tan bonitas. – Susurró cuando se paró frente a un aparador de ropa de bebé.

A pesar de todo, le ilusionaba la idea de tener un bebé entre sus brazos, aunque su madre estuviera furiosa, Trunks no la apoyara, aunque no lo sabría hasta contarle, pero aún así, era como emocionante la idea de ser madre, vestir a un bebé, darle de comer, hacerlo dormir a pesar de todas las dificultades.

Su padre había sido el responsable de ese pensamiento gracias a la charla que habían tenido unos días atrás, 'Ser padre es el trabajo más difícil de mundo, pero es el más hermoso'. La frase más bonita que ha escuchado, calzaba justo en su situación, y aunque no estaba lista para tal evento, sería feliz tratando de aprender.

-Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí Marron?. –

* * *

_¡Yaaay! ¡Me encanta que les encante la historia! Jajajaj *-* Me hacen muy feliz sus reviews bonitos, ¡yaaay! :D_

_¡Les mando besitos y Nos leemos en el siguiente cap! _


	8. La verdad, la fría verdad

_¡Siento la demora! ¡Disfruten!:_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8: _La verdad, la fría verdad._

-Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí Marron?. –

La rubia se dio vuelta como piedra, esa voz era inconfundible.

-Lily. – Sonrió cínicamente mientras veía a la pelirroja llena de bolsas, era obvio que estaba de compras. – ¿Cómo estás?. – Intentó sonar amigable.

-Bien, ¿En qué andas?. –

Marron intentó comprender el sentido de la pregunta.

-¿Eh?. –

-Como te vi salir del hospital. – ¡Shock! ¿La cabeza de fuego vio todo?, ¡Por Kami! ¿Ahora qué excusa podía dar?. – ¿Estás enferma?. –

-Uhm, ¡Sí!. – Exclamó aliviada. – Estoy…ehm, resfriada, y vine a que me viera el doctor. –

La pelirroja sonrió suavemente junto con Marron, como si se diera cuenta que estaba ocultando algo.

-Oh, ya veo, y ¿Qué haces viendo ropa de bebé? ¿Vas a comprar algo para Bra?. –

-No, sólo…estaba viendo, ya me iba a mi casa. – La miró.

-Oh, está bien, yo voy a ver a Trunks ahora. – Sonrió.

La rubia apretó los puños furiosa, 'claro, ¡Restriégamelo en la cara!'. – Pensó mientras que su exterior sonreía.

-Que bien, mándale mis saludos. – Sonó muy amigable.

-¡Claro! Nos vemos rubia. – Se despidió con la mano y caminó camino contrario al de Marron.

-¿Rubia?. – Susurró confundida, ¿De dónde sacó eso? Si el único que le decía rubia era…claro, Trunks, ahora todo calzaba, bufó antes de seguir caminando rumbo a su departamento.

* * *

-Pues no es normal que te encuentres a la cabeza de calabaza en todos lados. – Dijo Bra cuando Marron terminó su relato. – Para mí que es una psicópata y te está persiguiendo. –

La rubia soltó una carcajada.

-No lo creo. – Respondió riendo. – Pero, al parecer no me creyó mucho cuando le dije que estaba enferma, no sé, intenté sonar convincente. –

-Es porque no sabes mentir. – Rio. – No hay de qué preocuparse, no creo que Lily le cuente algo a Trunks, seguramente le dirá que te vio saliendo del hospital y eso es todo. –

-Sí, tal vez. – Se sacó su ancho suéter y se acomodó en el sillón, mientras Bra se acercaba y acariciaba su vientre ya abultado. – He estado pensando, creo que ya es hora. –

-¿Hora de….?. –

-Hora de contarle a tu hermano. – La peliazul paró de acariciar su vientre para mirarla. – Tengo cuatro meses de embarazo, no quiero contarle cuando tenga nueve, no tendrá sentido, y es algo egoísta de mi parte. –

-Bueno si, y ya estoy harta de mentirle a mis padres. –

-Sí, ¿Lo ves?. – Suspiró. – Debo hacerlo. –

-Ya sabes que tienes mi apoyo si Trunks no reacciona bien. –

Marron sonrió.

-Claro que lo sé. – La abrazó. – Gracias. –

-No debes darme las gracias, al fin y al cabo, tú me darás un hermoso sobrinito. – Rió. – Estamos a mano. –

* * *

{Tres días después}

-¿Trunks?. – La rubia tocó su puerta, ya se sentía lo suficientemente nerviosa como para entrar de golpe como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Marron?. – Preguntó desde adentro. – ¡Pasa!. –

La chica entró lentamente, Trunks estaba acostado en su cama, con su computador portátil en sus piernas.

Al ver a la ojiazul sonrió y lo quito de sus piernas para acomodarse mejor en la cama, ¡Gracias a Kami que estaba solo!.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?. –

Marron dudó que responderle.

-Este…si, bien. – Se sentó frente a él para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, tenía que hacerlo, basta de mentiras. – ¿Estás solo?. – Preguntó antes de empezar a hablar, bueno, no soportaría que Lily entrara OTRA VEZ para interrumpir su confesión.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?. – Respondió para mirarla confundido.

-Es que necesito hablarte, de algo importante. – El chico asintió mirándola fijamente.

-Claro, dime lo que quieras. – Sonrió suavemente. – Confía en mí. –

¿Confiar en él? Claro que lo hacía, pero en algo como esto, ¿Quién puede asegurarle que todo estará bien?.

-Claro, este…hace un tiempo intenté decirte algo, pero Lily nos interrumpió, ¿Recuerdas?. – El chico de ojos azules se quedó pensando, y asintió finalmente. – La cosa es que... – Intentaría hacerlo breve, para no darle tanta vueltas al asuntito. – Estabas algo borracho, y yo…uhm, estaba algo tomada también. – Trunks sonrió avergonzado. – Y… bueno, hicimos una verdadera estupidez. – Susurró para luego mirarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo una estupidez?. – Preguntó confundido.

Marron se quedó callada, y se miró sus manos temblorosas, ese tono de voz la había asustado.

-Marron, ¿Qué pasa?. – Siguió preguntando confundido.

-Yo…no quiero asustarte. – Respondió apenada

-Pues lo estás logrando, ¿Qué te pasa?. – La chica de ojos azules posó su mirada en la cara de Trunks, estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando una explicación. – Oye. – Dijo tomándola de los hombros al ver que ella se quedaba callada.

-¡Estoy esperando un bebé!. – Cómo por inercia, el chico soltó sus hombros y se alejó de ella mirándola como si estuviera loca de remate.

-¿Qué?. – Preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado lo que Marron dijo. Ella sólo atinó a mirarlo apenada. – No…no, no. – Empezó a negar frenéticamente, tratando de auto convencerse de lo que decía Marron no era cierto. – No es posible. –

-Claro que es posible, ¡Estabas borracho!. – Exclamó ella.

-Pero tu…no…¡Dime me que estás bromeando!. – Se levantó de la cama para mirarla aún en shock.

La rubia se levantó junto con él, y levantó su ancho suéter, para mostrarle su ya abultado vientre.

Trunks llevó su mirada para ver el estomago de Marron, y devolvió sus ojos a los de ella.

-No estoy bromeando. – Susurró.

Él se quedó callado, como procesando la noticia, ¡Era tan repentino! ¡Ni siquiera se acordaba que había pasado la noche con ella!.

-¿Segura…? ¿Segura que es mío?. –

La ojiazul abrió los ojos ofendida, ¿¡Quien era él para dudar así de ella!?. Pero, intentó mantener la calma, para no asustarlo más.

-Has sido el único, Trunks. – Respondió calmada, o sea, lo último que le faltaba era ponerse a discutir con él.

-¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?. –

-Hace tres meses fui con el doctor, pero tengo cuatro meses de embarazo. –

Trunks suspiró tratando de calmarse.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste apenas supiste?. – Preguntó como encarándola.

-Porque tenía miedo de tu reacción y me dio cosa arruinar tu relación con la cabeza de calaba…quiero decir con Lily, entiéndeme por favor, yo soy la que tiene que sacrificar más cosas, mis estudios, tendré que trabajar para mantenerlo y estoy asustada, más de lo que te imaginas. – Dijo antes de que sus ojos se aguaran.

-Tú no tendrás que trabajar, es mi deber alimentarlo, vestirlo y que crezca bien. – Dijo serio. – Se que estás asustada, pero no debes echarte toda la culpa, las cosas se hacen de a dos, pero debiste decírmelo apenas te enteraste de tu embarazo. –

-Lo sé, lo siento. – Susurró apenada.

El chico se quedó mirándola, ya no sacaba nada con enojarse, ya se sentía lo bastante culpable al arruinarle la vida así a Marron.

-No te preocupes de nada, tu bebé tendrá todo lo que necesita. –

¡Alerta Marron, Alerta!.

-¿Mi bebé? NUESTRO bebé Trunks. –

-Ah sí, bueno…escucha, tengo una relación con Lily, y no quiero que se acabe por esto, ella estará al tanto, pero por favor, no te metas ahí. –

La rubia sonrió cínicamente.

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo, puedes tener todas las relaciones que quieras, me da igual. – Siguió sonriendo. – Escúchame, no me interesa tu dinero, yo sólo quiero un padre para este bebé. –

Él asintió.

-Claro que sí, no dudes de eso, soy un hombre con principios, y no me perdonaría abandonar un niño. –

Marron sonrió suavemente.

-Me alegro. –

-Si necesitas algo, me dices. – Ella asintió.

-Claro. – Sonrió un poco más. – Gracias. –

-No debes darme las gracias, es mi deber como hombre. –

La chica rubia no dijo nada, aunque no había reaccionado mal, algo en ella le decía que Trunks estaba demasiado afectado con la noticia, se le notaba en sus ojos, y claro, él estaba en una relación con Lily, su amor pelirrojo, era obvio que tenía miedo a que ella lo dejara al enterarse de que él sería padre.

* * *

-…Así que la embarazada no es Bra, es Marron. – Terminó su relato el chico a sus padres.

Bulma estaba con los ojos muy abiertos totalmente sorprendida y Vegeta con el ceño fruncido, ¿O sea que su princesa Bra nunca estuvo esperando un bebé?.

-¿Y tú eres el padre Trunks?. – Preguntó la mujer peliazul.

Él asintió apenado, mientras Marron suspiraba avergonzada, contarles a los abuelos de su hijo era el segundo paso.

-Eres un hombre Trunks, hazte cargo de tus asuntos. – Dijo el hombre mirando a su hijo mayor con ceño fruncido.

-Claro que lo haré papá. –

-¿Tus padres saben Marron?. – Preguntó Bulma.

Ella asintió.

-Si lo saben. – Dijo aún avergonzada. – Mi mamá está furiosa conmigo, pero mi papá me apoya. –

-Bueno, dieciocho siempre ha tenido su carácter, pero no crean que yo estoy muy contenta, lo que hicieron estuvo muy mal chicos, hacer algo sin medir las consecuencias fue muy irresponsable. – Reprendió la mujer con el ceño fruncido y con sus brazos cruzados. – Lo peor de todo es que me estoy poniendo tan vieja, ¿yo abuela? ¡Por Kami!. – Dijo histérica.

-Ya mujer, al menos el mocoso se hará responsable. – Trunks asintió. – No quiero saber Trunks que dejaste al engendro solo, eres un hombre, un guerrero, hazte cargo. –

-Llamaré a tu madre para hablar de este asunto Marron, intentaré hacerla entrar en razón. –

-Gracias Bulma. –

-Nada de gracias, lo hago porque quiero que estés tranquila para que no te pase nada. – Ella asintió más tranquila.

Pues si estaba más tranquila, por lo menos sabía que contaba con Trunks, los padres de ambos ya sabían, ahora la única que faltaba, era la cabeza de calabaza, no sabía porque, pero tenía la sensación de que no sería nada sencillo con ella dando vueltas por ahí.

* * *

_¡Muchas muchas muchas gracias por los reviews! Me hacen tan feliz *-* y me encanta que les guste como va todo :D_

_¡Besoooos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


	9. Lily

_¡Holas! ¡Disfruten!:_

* * *

CAPITULO 9: _Lily._

{Días después}

Marron suspiró por quinta vez, malditos vómitos matutinos, si no fuera por ellos aún estaría dormida en su camita calentita.

Tenía la suerte de que Bra estuviera ahí con ella, era como una especie de 'enfermera', se había ido a vivir con ella solo para cuidarla, estaría eternamente agradecida por eso.

-¿Te sientes mejor?. – Preguntó la peliazul acercándose a ella para recogerle el cabello hacia atrás.

-Sí algo, estoy harta de vomitar. – Respondió cansada.

Bra rió suavemente.

-Tranquila, después todo se te pasará. – Se agachó a su altura. – ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? Tal vez por eso vomitas tanto. –

La rubia se quedó pensando. ¿Preocuparle algo? Si ya sus padres sabían, sus 'suegros' sabían y Trunks sabía. ¿Qué podía ser?.

-Ahm, creo que no. – Respondió. – Tal vez sean nervios normales, ya sabes, el parto y esas cosas. –

-Sí, aunque…. – La peliazul se quedó pensando. – ¿y la cabeza de calabaza?. –

-¿Qué hay con ella?. –

-Ella aún no sabe que tendrás un hijo de Trunks, tal vez estás nerviosa por eso. –

Ahora que lo pensaba, era cierto, Lily no sabía nada, por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento con eso, obviamente no lo tomaría muy bien.

-Sí…tal vez. – Dijo dudosa

-Pero no te preocupes, nada puede pasarte. – Bra sonrió y acarició la panzita de Marron. – Te haré un té para luego ir a la CC. –

-Gracias. – Se levantaron.

Marron se quedó dudosa, ahora como que no estaba tan segura de que todo estaría bien.

* * *

-¡Amor!. – Lily entró a la habitación de Trunks de golpe y se tiró encima de él. – Ya te extrañaba. – Lo besó.

Trunks se quedó en piedra por un momento, no esperaba a Lily, si ni siquiera sabía dónde tenía la cabeza desde que se enteró del embarazo de Marron.

-Lily, ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?. – Se incorporó para mirar a su novia quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vine a verte tontito. – Lo abrazó para sentarse al lado de él. – ¿No querías que viniera?. –

-No es eso, es que no te esperaba, me alegro de verte, me hacías falta. – Susurró para luego besarla.

-Aw amorcito, que bello eres. – Puso una bolsa en la cama. – Mira lo que compré para tu hermana. – Empezó a sacar mucha ropita de bebé, de colores blanco, verde y amarillo. – ¿No es lindo?. –

Trunks se quedó mirándola en shock, ¿Cómo le diría a su novia que esa ropa no era para Bra, si no para Marron? Y lo peor, Que él era el padre.

-Ehm, Lily…. – Empezó para poder contarle a la pelirroja lo que estaba pasando, no podía ser tan egoísta con ella.

-No me digas que es demasiado, no pude resistirme. – Sonrió.

-Tenemos que hablar. – Dijo serio.

La pelirroja se quedó mirándolo confundida.

-¿Qué pasa cielito? No me asustes. –

-Pase lo que pase, no quiero que te sientas mal, porque te quiero, ¿está bien?. – Lily asintió más que confundida. – Hace cuatro meses…. –

Tocaron la puerta.

-Arg, ¿¡Qué!?. – Gritó harto, tenía que decirle a su pelirrojo amor que él sería padre.

-¿Trunks?. – Marron entró tímidamente y miró el panorama, el chico sentado en la cama con el ceño fruncido y la pelirroja con la mirada confundida. Supuso que no era un buen momento. – Este…mejor vuelvo en un rato. – Dijo nerviosa.

-¿Marron?. – Preguntó Lily confundida.

La rubia la miró antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Si?. –

La chica de ojos azules miró los ojos verdes de Lily, vio como bajaban lentamente a su vientre y se asustó, cayó en cuenta de que llevaba un suéter pegado a su cuerpo, por lo que su estomago se notaba…mucho.

-¿Y eso?. – Volvió a preguntar mirando su vientre.

Marron y Trunks se miraron nerviosos.

-Es lo que intento decirte. – Dijo el chico acercándose a ella.

Lily pasó la vista por los dos que estaban frente suyo.

-¿Es…?. –

-Sí…. – Respondió el chico nervioso. – Pero amor, escúchame…. – La pelirroja se quedó un momento de pie, antes de girar sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación con sus ojos aguados. – ¡Lily!. – Se quedó parado en la puerta mirando por donde su pelirroja novia había salido.

Se dio vuelta para mirar a Marron, en sus ojos se veía una mezcla de dolor, pena y furia.

-Lo siento. – Susurró la chica avergonzada, ahora sí que se sentía culpable de arruinarle la vida a Trunks, ¿Quién la mandaba a meterse así en la habitación?.

-¿Lo sientes?. – Repitió conteniendo un grito, estaba furioso, de eso no cabía duda. – ¡Acabas de arruinar mi vida Marron! ¡Perdí a mi novia por tu culpa!. – Gritó fuera de sí.

La rubia no dijo nada, no atinó a hacerlo tampoco, ¿Quién era ella para replicarle algo así?.

-Yo…. –

-¡Gracias eh! ¡Gracias!. – Escupió.

Marron lo miró mal.

-No tienes porque tratarme así. –

-¿Ah no? ¿Quieres que te aplauda?. – Dio un aplauso. – ¡Bravo Marron! ¡Te felicito!. – Gritó sarcástico.

-¿Qué está pasando?. – Goten entró por la habitación confundido de tanta gritería.

-¡Pregúntale a ella! Creo que le gusta meterse en la vida de los demás. – Dijo antes de salir por la puerta para buscar a Lily.

El moreno miró a la chica confundido.

-¿Qué pasó rubia?. – Marron suspiró al borde del llanto.

-Lily se enteró de mi embarazo de la peor forma. – Lloriqueó un momento intentando calmarse.

Goten se quedó pensando.

-Bueno, tenía que enterarse algún día. – La abrazó para consolarla. – Ya tranquila, esto no te hace bien. –

-Es que Trunks tiene razón, arruiné su vida Goten. – Se aferró a los fuertes brazos que la sostuvieron.

Él frunció el ceño.

-No digas eso, que yo sepa las cosas se hacen de a dos, ambos son culpables, que Trunks no le haya dicho nada a Lily es su problema. –

Marron se separó de él levemente, y lo miró.

-Supongo que sí. – Se encogió de hombros.

-Así que no te pongas mal, Trunks es mi mejor amigo, pero a veces es un idiota. – Sonrió suavemente. – Tienes mi apoyo. –

La rubia sonrió junto con él y lo volvió a abrazar.

-Gracias. –

-Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?. – Marron y Goten se soltaron de su abrazo para ver a la persona que estaba en la puerta.

-No Bra, sólo estábamos hablando. – Respondió la rubia mirando a su amiga.

La peliazul asintió dudosa, y miró a Goten con una mirada penetrante, como si le estuvieran ocultando algo.

-Oh, bueno…vuelvo después. – Dijo para girarse a la puerta para salir.

-No, yo me voy, no te preocupes. – El morocho la tomó de los hombros deteniéndola antes de que se fuera. – Nos vemos, oh, y Marron, no te preocupes por Trunks. –

Bra se dio vuelta para mirar a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasó?. – Preguntó.

-Lily se enteró de todo. –

La peliazul torció la boca.

-Ahm, ¿Trunks se molestó contigo por eso?. –

-Es que creo que cuando iba a decírselo, justo entré en la habitación, ni te imaginas la cara que puso la cabeza de fogata. –

La chica recién llegada soltó una carcajada.

-Era de esperarse. – Marron asintió. – Oye y, uhm, ¿qué pasó con Goten?. –

La rubia sonrió.

-Él llegó cuando tu hermano estaba gritándome. – Encarnó una ceja.

-¿Así?. – La chica de ojos celestes volvió a asentir. – ¿Y por qué estaban abrazados?. –

-¡Ay Bra! Sólo me estaba consolando, tu sabes que Goten está prohibido para mí. – La abrazó.

La peliazul sonrió más tranquila y devolvió el abrazo a su amiga rubia.

* * *

-¡Lily! ¡Espera!. – El chico peliazul tomó a la pelirroja del brazo para detenerla, menos mal la alcanzó antes de que llegara a la puerta para salir a la calle.

La chica de ojos verdes lo miró y se soltó de su agarre bruscamente.

-Suéltame. – Lo encaró.

-No, por favor escúchame, si quieres te explico todo. – Se puso delante de ella para mirarla con suplica para que escuchara su explicación.

-¿Qué vas a explicarme? ¿Qué te acostaste con ella?. –

-¡No! No entiendes, eso pasó antes de conocerte, nunca te habría engañado Lily, tú lo sabes. –

-No lo sé. – Dijo simplemente.

Trunks suspiró.

-Esto es repentino para mí también, nunca me habría imaginado que Marron estaba esperando un bebé mío, ¡ni siquiera recuerdo haber pasado la noche con ella!. – La tomó de los hombros.

Lily sólo lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

-No quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros, quiero estar contigo. – Le tomó la mano a la pelirroja. – Por favor, créeme. –

-Sabes qué, tal vez ese bebé ni siquiera es tuyo. – Respondió ella luego de un silencio.

El chico la miró confundido.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?. –

-Vamos, me dices que ni siquiera recuerdas que pasaste la noche con ella, ¿Cómo sabes que no te está cargando algo que no es tuyo?. –

Trunks no dijo nada, y se quedó pensando. ¿Marron sería capaz de hacer algo así?.

-No Lily, Marron no haría algo así. –

-Quien sabe. – Se quedó callada mirándolo. – Mejor me voy a mi casa. – Susurró para salir por la puerta.

-Dime que volverás. –

La ojiverde se encogió de hombros.

-No sé. – Susurró otra vez.

Cuando salió se quedó parada y frunció el ceño molesta.

-Ya veremos a quien le cree querida rubia. –

* * *

_Siento mucho la demora, no tenía internet en mi casa :'c Ni se imaginan lo desesperada que estaba al no poder subir cap._

_¡Disfrutenlo, y gracias por los reviews! ¡Son los mejores! _

_¡BESOS! Y ¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO! _


	10. Un sustito

_¡Holis! ¡Disfruten!_

CAPITULO 10: _Un sustito._

Ahora sí que había metido la pata, Trunks no la quería ver ni en pinturita, era obvio, si no se hubiera aparecido preguntando por su bebé, otro mes sin él.

Acarició su vientre, ya tenía cinco meses de embarazo, ahora sí que se notaba cuando llevaba ropa más ajustada producto del clima que estaba mejorando, por lo que ya no era necesario llevar abrigos ni nada tan abrigado.

-Sólo cuatro meses más, y estarás conmigo bebé. – Susurró a su panzita.

Tenía que hacerse la idea que ya estaba sola, nunca tendría esa familia que siempre soñó, menos junto a él, no mientras la cabeza de zanahoria estuviera acechando a Trunks.

Maldijo el teléfono que sonaba al otro lado de la sala, justo Bra no estaba, ella era la que se preocupaba de esas cosas. Ya se sentía demasiado panzona como para levantarse, y el tonto resfrío que la aquejaba no ayudaba mucho.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!. – Se levantó a regañardientes para contestar el estúpido teléfono. – ¿Hola?. – Preguntó molesta.

-Alguien despertó con el pie izquierdo. – Contestaron con una voz risueña.

Marron rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Goten?. – Preguntó con voz cansada.

-Sólo quería saber cómo estabas. –

La chica suspiró.

-Ahm, bien, o eso creo – Respondió sinceramente. – Sólo estoy un poco agripada. –

-Oh, qué mal, ¿Por qué no has ido a la CC?. –

-Es que, no tengo ganas de verle la cara a tu amigo, no después de lo que pasó. – Suspiró. – Ni siquiera se ha molestado en saber cómo está su bebé. –

-Es que está sentido, Lily tampoco ha aparecido. –

Ahí la rubia puso atención.

-¿Ah no?. –

-No, está furiosa, no contesta ni el teléfono. –

Se quedó callada un momento, no se imaginó que Lily dejaría a Trunks.

-Oh, bueno…este, ¿y tú cómo estás?. –

-Muy bien. – Contestó alegre. – Hoy tengo una cita con una chica llamada Alice. –

-Oh. – Torció la boca, ¡Ay Bra! ¿Quién te manda a fijarte en un mujeriego?. – Pues suerte. – Sonrió suavemente.

-Gracias, iré a verte un día para saber cómo estás, ¿Puedo?. –

Marron rió suavemente.

-Claro que sí. – Tocaron la puerta. – Oh, están tocando la puerta, ¿Hablamos después?. –

-Sí, nos vemos rubia, adiós. –

-Adiós Goten. – Se levantó del banquito de la cocina con algo de esfuerzo y fue a abrir la puerta.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron cuando vio a Trunks parado en su puerta, ¿Qué pretendía apareciendo ahora?.

-¿Qué haces aquí?. – Es lo único que atinó a decir, él entrecerró los ojos y torció la boca.

-Toma. – Le pasó una de las bolsas que traía en su mano.

Marron la tomó confundida.

-¿Qué es esto?. –

-Son cosas para el bebé. – Dijo simplemente. – ¿Puedo pasar?. –

La rubia asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Sólo quería saber cómo va todo, ¿Te has sentido bien?. – Continuó

-Ahm, si, todo bien, sólo estoy resfriada, nada que preocuparse. – Se rascó la cabeza, ahora que se daba cuenta, Trunks es demasiado bipolar, primero se enoja con ella, ¿y ahora se aparece por su casa 'para saber cómo está' como si nada?. – ¿Y…que te trae por aquí?. – Volvió a preguntar luego de cerrar la puerta.

Trunks la miró.

-Sólo quería saber cómo estás. – Arqueó las cejas. – Cómo está…nuestro bebé. –

Marron sonrió cínicamente.

-¿Y qué te dio?. – Preguntó divertida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?. –

-Bueno, me parece raro que vengas como si nada, luego de gritarme y desaparecerte como…. – Se quedó pensando. – Un mes. –

-Yo…. – Intentó excusarse el chico.

-¿Qué pretendes?. –

-¡Ya te dije que quiero saber cómo está el bebé maldita sea!. – Exclamó. – Al fin y al cabo es mi hijo. – Terminó susurrando el chico de ojos azules.

-Claro, claro, ahora que la cabeza de zanahoria te dejó te interesa. – Encaró Marron. ¡Obvio! No estaba para la burla de él.

Trunks se quedó callado mirándola. Eso lo mató emocionalmente.

-Cállate Marron. – Respondió intentando calmarse.

-¿Qué me calle? ¿¡Por decir la verdad!?. –

-¡Basta!. –

-¡Sólo te interesa el bebé porque no estás con Lily! ¡No soy tonta y me doy cuenta! ¡Si estuvieras con la cabeza de calabaza ni siquiera te aparecerías por aquí!. –

-No es cierto. – Respondió él calmadamente o intentando controlarse para no perder los estribos.

-¡Si lo es! ¡Tu….!. – Se quedó callada, algo no andaba bien, ¿Era normal que le doliera así el vientre?. El peliazul la miró confundido cuando tomó su panza adolorida.

-¿Estás bien?. –

Se demoró en responder un tanto.

-¡Si estoy bien!. – Otro dolor más, ¡Por Kami! ¿Por qué ahora?. Trató de suspirar ignorando el dolor que sentía en su pancita. – ¡Eres un idiota!. –

Él frunció el ceño.

-¡Basta Marron basta!. – La tomó por los hombros para mirarla mejor y de más cerca.

Ella abrió los ojos aún más, una porque le ponía nerviosa la mirada azul de Trunks en la suya, y esa cercanía la volvía loca. Y la otra, era porque el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable.

-Trunks. – Logró articular para luego cerrar los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Qué…qué tienes?. – Preguntó nervioso, ¿Qué debía hacer en estos casos?, pues, ¡No tenía idea!.

-Me duele, ¡ME DUELE MUCHO!. – Gritó histérica. Ahogó un grito cuando sintió que su entrepierna se mojaba, ¿Se estaba haciendo pipi?. – Estoy sangrando, ¡SANGRANDO!. – Lloriqueó cuando tocó su pantalón y veía sus dedos rojos.

-¿Y…qué qué qué hago?. – ¡Era primerizo! ¿Qué esperaban de él?. Se quedó un momento mirando a la rubia en shock, hasta que su cerebrito empezó a funcionar. – ¡Te llevaré al hospital!. –

-¡Gracias genio!. – La rubia rodó los ojos mientras él tomaba su abrigo y abría la puerta.

* * *

-¿Y bien doctor? ¿Cómo está Marron?. – Preguntó Trunks cuando el Doctor salió de la sala donde examinaba a la rubia.

El hombre miró al chico por arriba de sus gafas.

-Está bien, toma asiento. – Ambos hombres se sentaron. – Marron está bien ahora, tuvo un síntoma de perdida, hubieras demorado un minuto más y podría haber perdido al bebé, afortunadamente, ahora está bien. –

-¿De…verdad?. – Preguntó él aún en shock.

-Es normal que en los embarazos se sientan contracciones leves, pero en este caso, fue mucho más fuerte que lo normal, y el sangramiento es un clásico síntoma de perdida. – Pausó para mirar al chico enfrente de él.

-¿Y por qué fue?. – Preguntó confundido. – ¿Por qué casi pierde al bebé?. –

-Por un estado gripal que la estaba aquejando. –

-Wou. – Se sintió un estúpido por no hacerle caso cuando ella le dijo que estaba resfriada.

-Debes cuidar a tu novia hijo, ahora más que nunca. – Volvió a mirarlo arriba de sus gafas. – Le recetaré antibióticos, y reposo absoluto. –

-Sí, pero ella no es mi…. – Se quedó callado, ¿Para qué iba a gastar palabras en explicarle a un simple doctor?. – Claro, yo la cuidaré. –

-La dejaremos en observación está noche, mañana podrás llevártela, ¿Está bien?. – El Doc se levantó.

-Claro, gracias Doctor. –

Trunks se levantó cuando el hombre se alejó y suspiró.

Nunca se había asustado así, por un momento pensó lo peor, que le podría haber pasado algo a Marron o peor, al bebé, su bebé.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba a la rubia y la vio dormitada en la cama. Se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano.

-Perdóname Marron. – Susurró.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo vió.

-No te preocupes. – Dijo finalmente luego de sostener la mirada unos segundos. – Ya pasó. –

-¿Te sientes bien ahora?. – Ella asintió.

-Sí, mucho mejor. – Se quedó callada. – Ahm, gracias por traerme. – Sonrió suavemente.

Trunks sonrió junto con ella.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, no quiero que nada les pase. – Silencio. – Llamaré a todos para decirles que estás bien. –

-Sí, está bien. –

* * *

-¡Trunks!. – Bra llegó corriendo como loca. – ¿Cómo está Marron?. – Preguntó luego de abrazarlo.

El chico la tomó de los hombros.

-Cálmate Bra, está todo bien. – Le explicó a su hermanita.

-¿Enserio?. – Suspiró aliviada. – Pensé que había perdido al bebé. –

-No, no te preocupes. – Sonrió suavemente.

Se sentaron.

-¿Ahora entiendes porque debes estar con ella Trunks?. – Empezó su hermana Peliazul. – En vez de preocuparte por la zanahoria con patas, preocúpate por tu hijo. – Se levantó.

-Creo que eso no te importa. –

-¡Claro que me importa! Marron es mi mejor amiga, no te estoy 'obligando' a estar con ella, es sólo una sugerencia. –

Trunks se quedó callado y no dijo nada.

-Iré a verla. – Continuó ella y caminó a la habitación.

El chico frunció el ceño molesto ante las palabras de su hermana. ¡Hablaba de él como si fuera un monstruo!

-¿Trunks?. –

El chico se dio vuelta sorprendido al escuchar esa voz, ¿Cómo lo había encontrado?.

* * *

-Amiga, ¿Estás bien?. – Bra se acercó a la cama de Marron y la abrazó.

-Sí, bien. – Si bueno, estaba algo deprimida, había estado a un paso de perder a su hijo.

-Se que estás triste, pero todo ya pasó, ahora sólo debes cuidarte. – Le acarició la mano.

-Estuve a un pelo de perder a mi hijo Bra, ¿Enserio quieres que esté bien?. –

-Pero no sucedió y todavía está dentro de ti, ambos están bien. –

Marron suspiró.

-Sí. – Sonrió suavemente. – ¿Y Trunks?. –

-Afuera, ha estado ahí todo el día. –

-¿De verdad?. – Bra asintió sonriendo.

-Nunca le vi la cara tan preocupada, me alegro que esté aquí con ustedes. –

-Si… bueno, estaba con él cuando pasó todo. –

-Cuéntame como fue. – Dijo la peliazul sentándose al lado de ella.

-Bueno, llegó a mi casa como si nada y me enojé porque me dio rabia que llegara preguntando por el engrendro. – Bra rió por la palabra 'engendro'. – Y pasó, él me trajo. –

-¿Engendro?. –

-Bueno, como no sé si es niña o niño, así que por mientras será mi engrendro. – Rieron.

-Bueno me alegro que todo esté bien. – Se levantó de la cama. – Iré a comprarme un café, ¿Quieres algo?. –

Marron negó.

-No gracias. –

-Volveré en un momento. –

La peliazul salió de la habitación y caminó.

-¿Qué rayos?. – Susurró cuando vio a lo lejos a su hermano con…alguien.

Tenía que ser.

* * *

_Disculpen lo cortito de cap. :c_

_¡Yaay! ¡Muchaaaaas gracias por los reviews!_

_¡SON LOOOS MEJORES! WOOOU_

_¡Besos! Y ¡NOS LEEMOS! _


	11. Amenazas

_¡Holas! ¡Disfruten!:_

CAPITULO 11: _Amenazas _

-¿Cómo, cómo sabías que estaba aquí?. – Preguntó el chico aún sorprendido de tal visita, luego de un mes su amor pelirrojo se dignó a aparecer otra vez en su vida.

Lily lo miró y suspiró antes de contestar.

-Llamé a tu casa, me dijeron que estabas aquí en el hospital con ella. – Se sentó en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera.

-Oh, sí…Marron tuvo un problema con el bebé. – Susurró avergonzado y se sentó frente a ella.

La chica de ojos verdes asintió y miró a otro lado.

-Estuve pensando Trunks, no quiero perderte por esto. – Lo miró.

El peliazul la miró sorprendido, no se había acordado de ella en todo día, todo por estar pendiente de Marron, y dudó que responderle.

-Ahm. – Titubeó un segundo. – Lily creo que no es el mejor momento para decirme esto, verás Marron estuvo a punto de perder a mi bebé y yo…. –

-¿Tú bebé?. – Repitió alzando la voz. El chico la quedó mirando confundido. – ¡Por favor despierta! Date cuenta que ese niño no es tu hijo. – Miró a ambos lados antes de continuar. – Es obvio que te lo está cargando porque no tiene a quien más, sólo quiere que lo mantengas por dinero. –

Trunks volvió a titubear.

-No seas iluso, te están engañando. – Susurró para mirarlo otra vez. Pero como él no dijo nada, suspiró. – No debí venir. – Se levantó. – Llámame. – Se giró en sus talones para seguir su camino.

El chico de ojos azules se quedó mirando el piso, tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, aunque no dudaba de la palabra de Marron, pero, ¿y si Lily tenía razón?.

* * *

{Días después}

-No te levantes por nada del mundo, sólo si necesitas ir al baño, volveré en una hora. – Decía Bra a su amiga rubia, quien sonreía de lo histérica que estaba, la peliazul iría a resolver todos sus problemas con la universidad. – Tal vez Trunks venga a darse una vuelta, no tiene llave, así trata de abrirle la puerta y si... –

-Ya, estaré bien, no te preocupes. – Rió. – Anda tranquila. –

Bra asintió y sonrió suavemente.

-Oh, y gracias otra vez. – Dijo antes de que la peliazul saliera de la habitación.

Suspiró, estar en cama no es divertido. Bufó antes de prender la televisión para distraerse un rato, tonto síntoma de perdida, la tenía obligada a estar en cama hasta quizás cuando, seguramente lo que restaba de la semana.

Tenía la suerte de que Bra estaba cuidándola, y aveces Trunks se pasaba para saber cómo estaba. Lo apreciaba mucho, dado que hace un mes eso no pasaba, después de su casi perdida, él entendió lo importante que era que estuvieran 'unidos' obviamente, sólo por el bebé. No sabía que había pasado con la zanahoria con patas, tampoco le interesaba siendo honesta, lo único que debía importarle es que él estuviera ahí para cuando lo necesitara; ahora si sentía el apoyo de Trunks.

{TOC TOC}

Sintió la puerta y se levantó, seguramente era él.

-¿Trunks?. – Preguntó antes de abrir la puerta. Sin respuesta, tal vez no escuchó. – Lily…. – Dijo sorprendida cuando vio a la pelirroja en su puerta, lo que le faltaba, que la cabeza de calabaza fuera a molestar. – ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?. –

-¿Qué no puedo venir a verte?. – Uy Marron, alerta con el tono de voz que la tipa esa utilizó.

-Ahm, claro. – Respondió no muy convencida. – ¿Quieres pasar o qué?. –

A modo de respuesta la pelirroja entró y se dio vuelta para mirarla.

-Mira rubia, seré muy breve. –

La rubia en cuestión frunció el ceño, esto ya no le estaba gustando nadita.

-Te agradecería que no me dijeras así, 'pelirroja'. – Respondió diciendo sarcásticamente la palabra 'pelirroja'.

La chica de los ojos verdes sólo sonrió ante la respuesta de Marron.

-La verdad es que no entiendo que pretendes. – Empezó Lily entrecerrando sus grandes ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Qué…pretendo? Ahm, explícate mejor. – Preguntó confundida.

Lily continuó sonriendo como si no hubiera escuchado la respuesta de Marron.

-Yo ya sé que ese bebé que esperas no es de Trunks. –

La chica de ojos azules se quedó un momento mirándola, ¿Qué qué?, tenía que estar bromeando.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?. –

La pelirroja se acercó más a ella, y la encaró.

-Tal vez tengas a Trunks engañado, pero no a mí, ese cuentito de la borrachera ya es muy viejo y barato. – Susurró cerca de su cara que hasta podían sentirse sus alientos.

Marron entrecerró los ojos, lo que le faltaba.

-Mira zanahoria con patas, esto no es asunto tuyo, no es mi problema que estés celosa. – Susurró de vuelta. – Que pena que él ya no tenga tanto tiempo para ti por estar pendiendo de NUESTRO hijo. –

La chica rió.

-Claro, ¿celosa yo?. – Preguntó sarcástica. – La única celosa aquí eres tú, no pudiste inventar algo más bajo que un embarazo para que te hiciera caso, ¿verdad?. –

-No te metas conmigo. – Respondió entre dientes.

-Él me ama a mí, métetelo en la cabeza. – Susurró apuntando su propia cabeza.

Marron se quedó un momento callada, ¡Maldita cabeza de fogata!.

-Y tu métete en tu cabeza de incendio, que Trunks y yo seremos padres, ¡Quieras o no!. – Alzó la voz. ¡Wou! Ahora sí que se sorprendía de sí misma, bendito sea su lado androide.

-Esto no se quedará así. – Susurró la calabaza, quiero decir, Lily.

La rubia sólo pudo sonreír ante su amenaza.

-Claro, lo que tu digas, me llenas de miedo. – Respondió sarcástica. – Ahora te agradecería que te fueras de mi casa. –

-Seguramente Trunks ya se debe estar preguntado si ese bastardo es suyo, pobrecito, debe estar tan confundido. – Dijo con falsa ternura.

-¡FUERA!. – La pelirroja le dio la última mirada a Marron y se marchó.

La rubia bufó, que chica más agotadora y problemática.

Hasta ahora no creía que fuera tan mala, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era peligrosa, muy peligrosa.

No pudo evitar quedarse pensando en todas sus palabras, ¿Le había dicho a Trunks eso? ¡Era absurdo! No creía que fuera tan crédulo como para creerle una idiotez como esa…o eso esperaba.

* * *

-Oye, ¿Por qué estás levantada?. – Una hora justa, eso demoró Bra haciendo sus trámites, si que era puntual.

La pilló justo cuando estaba haciéndose un té, no quería admitirlo, pero la pelirroja si la dejó un poco nerviosa.

-Sólo quería un té. – Respondió y sonrió suavemente.

-Yo te lo hago. – Llegó a su lado y tomó la taza que Marron tenía en su mano.

Marron sonrió agradecida y se sentó en uno de los banquitos de la cocina.

-¿Cómo te fue?. – Bra la miró para responder su pregunta.

-Oh bien, ya dejé en claro que estás embarazada, y podrás empezar tus clases cuando quieras. – Sonrió. – Fueron muy amables. –

-No sabes cuánto me alegro. – La rubia sonrió aliviada. – Gracias por hacer esto por mí. –

-Ya te dije que nada de gracias, sólo quiero que estés bien. – Le pasó la taza de té. – Aquí tienes. – Marron la tomó susurrándole un 'gracias'. – ¿Vino Trunks?. –

La rubia separó sus ojos de la taza para mirar a su amiga, tenía que decirle la 'maravillosa' visita que había tenido.

-No, él no. – Negó. – Vino otra persona. –

-¿Goten?. –

La chica de ojos azules volvió a negar.

-No, la cabeza de calabaza estuvo aquí. – Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Bra frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué vino esa?. –

-Básicamente vino para decirme tonterías. –

-¿Qué clase de tonterías Marron?. –

-Este…según ella le dirá a Trunks que el bebé no es de él. –

La peliazul se quedó mirando a su amiga rubia y encarnó una ceja.

-¿Qué?. –

-Me dijo que sabía que el engendro no es de Trunks. –

Ambas estuvieron tentadas a reírse ante tal tontería.

-Cada vez me convenzo que está mal del coco. – Rieron. – No creo que Trunks sea tan idiota como para creerle. –

-¿Y si le cree?. – Preguntó Marron, aunque no quería pensarlo, era una posibilidad.

-Bueno si le cree, podremos probar que dices la verdad. –

-¿Cómo?. –

-Pues…. – Se quedó pensando. – ¡No sé! Tal vez nazca con cola o algo así. –

La rubia la miró con cara de loca.

-¿Eh?. –

-Pensé que sabías que Trunks es mitad saiyajín. –

-Ah sí, pues si sabía, pero, ¿Qué hay con la cola?. –

-Oh, verás, se supone que los Saiyajín nacen con cola. – Sonrió.

Marron alzó sus cejas.

-¿Tú naciste con cola?. – La peliazul se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, al parecer si pero me la quitaron cuando era bebé, al igual que Trunks y Goten. –

-Wow, ¿Crees que mi bebé nacerá con cola?. –

-No lo sé, puedes preguntarle a Trunks cuando lo veas, o a Goten. –

-Sí, supongo que sí. –

-Bueno, cuando el engendro nazca, sabremos de inmediato que es hijo de Trunks. –

-Sí…. – Tocaron la puerta. – Si es la cabeza de zanahoria, me suicido. –

-No seas boba. – Respondió Bra yendo hacia la puerta. – Oh, Hola. – Dijo sorprendida cuando abrió la puerta.

Marron frunció el ceño tratando de ver quién era, por tono de voz de Bra, sólo podía ser una persona.

-¡Hola!. – Claro, quien más que Goten. – ¿Cómo estás?. – Preguntó con su característico tono de voz alegre.

La rubia sólo pudo sonreír ante la visita de su amigo, justo cuando lo necesitaba.

-Bien, ¿y tú cómo estás?. – Ambos se sentaron en el sillón, claro Marron con algo de esfuerzo, mientras Bra se sentaba frente a ellos.

-Bien. – Sonrió. – ¿Todo en orden?. –

La peliazul y la rubia se miraron.

-Ahm, bueno, Lily estuvo aquí. –

-¿Lily? ¿Qué hacia aquí?. – Preguntó extrañado.

-Nada, sólo…vino a decirme algunas cosas. – ¿Contar la historia otra vez? No gracias.

El chico rodó los ojos.

-¿Cosas malas?. –

-Algo así, bueno… ahm, trato de no hacerle caso, pero me dejó algo nerviosa, me da miedo que pueda decirle algo malo a Trunks. –

-Ya me tiene harto. – Volvió a rodar los ojos.

-¿Por qué te tiene harto a ti?. – Preguntó Bra por primera vez, bueno pobrecita, estaba chiflada por Goten.

-Siempre llega cuando estoy con Trunks…'Amorcito, vamos a ver una película'. – Dijo imitando su chillona voz, a lo que ambas chicas rieron. – 'Ay, ya estás con Goten, no tienes tiempo para mí'. – Hizo como que lloraba, aumentando las carcajadas de ambas. – No entiendo como Trunks la aguanta. –

-Mi hermano tiene mucha paciencia. –

-Ajá, pero tranquila que no dejaremos que te haga nada. –

Marron sonrió.

-Ahm, Goten…¿Hay alguna forma de probar que el bebé es de Trunks?. – Preguntó Bra de repente.

El chico se quedó mirándola confundido.

-¿Cómo…?. –

-Lo pondré así, ¿Tú crees que este bebé nacerá con cola?. – Volvió a preguntar la peliazul.

Goten se quedó pensando.

-No…lo sé. – Respondió nervioso ante la mirada de sus dos amigas.

Marron torció la boca decepcionada.

-¿Por qué?. –

-La zanahoria con patas está convencida que el bebé no es Trunks, estoy dándome cuenta que me hará la vida imposible. –

-Sí, no me sorprendería que hiciera eso, con lo arpía que es, pero como te dije, no dejaremos que te pase nada, ¿verdad Bra?. –

La peliazul asintió y sonrió suavemente.

-Gracias. –

* * *

El chico de cabello azul suspiró su mente no podía concentrarse en su trabajo, Marron, Lily y el bebé ocupaban mayormente sus pensamientos.

Admitía que las palabras de Lily hace unos días lo dejaron dudando, '¡Ese bebé no es tuyo!'. ¡Por Kami! Esto era lo más difícil que ha enfrentado, y eso que ha estado al borde de la muerte, era como irónico.

No quería dudar de la palabra de Marron, ¿Pero y si Lily decía la verdad?.

-Arg. – Bufó cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. – ¿Sí?. –

-Señor Briefs, tiene visita. – Respondió la secretaria desde el otro lado.

-No estoy para nadie Rose, gracias. – Volvió la mirada a los papeles, no estaba de humor para soportar a nadie.

-Es su novia señor. – Volvieron a responder.

¿Lily estaba aquí? Se levantó de su escritorio y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?. – Preguntó cuando ella entró y cerró la puerta.

-Te extraño mucho. – Lo abrazó.

Trunks tardó en reaccionar, ¿Eso quería decir que ella lo quería de vuelta?, La verdad es que estaba desprevenido, no esperaba que volviera a buscarlo.

-Lily…. – La separó de si para mirar sus grandes ojos esmeraldas.

-Escucha, quiero dejar atrás todo lo malo, quiero estar contigo. – Susurró cerca de su boca para besarlo.

¡Eso no se lo esperaba! Y eso que Lily es su novia.

Algo en él quería alejarla, no quería tocarla, menos besarla, y otra parte no quería soltarla nunca en su vida.

-Por favor, di que me quieres de vuelta. – Volvió a susurrar la pelirroja.

El peliazul titubeó, ¿Quererla de vuelta?.

* * *

_Tonta cabeza de calabaza me cae mal xd ahora sacó las garras jajaja._

_¡Gracias por los bonitos reviews que recibo! ¡Son los mejoooores! :D_

_Oh, para las que me preguntaban cuando sabremos el sexo de bebé, pues luego :D No se desesperen :') _

_¡Yaay! ¡Besos y nos leemos en el siguiente cap! _


	12. ¿Niño o Niña?

_¡Bueeeenas! ¡Disfruten!:_

CAPITULO 12: _ ¿Niño o niña?_

{Días después}

-Qué extraño que Trunks no haya aparecido. – Comentó Bra de repente.

Marron la miró, pues si, como hace tres días que no se aparecía por su casa para saber cómo estaba.

-Ajá, demasiado raro. – Respondió pensante, creía saber por qué. – Creo que tu hermano volvió con Lily. –

La chica peliazul miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido, la idea no le hacía nada de gracia.

-¿Por qué dices que volvió con la zanahoria con patas?. –

-¿Por qué otra razón no está aquí?. – Bra se quedó pensando.

-Buen punto… rayos Trunks es un idiota. – La rubia sonrió suavemente. – O tal vez está muy ocupado. –

Se encogieron de hombros.

-Uhm si bueno, me voy a dormir, mañana tengo cita con el doctor temprano. – Se levantó.

-Siento no poder acompañarte, pero tengo que ir a la escuela. – Respondió Bra apenada. La rubia sólo pudo sonreír.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien sola. – Sonrió.

-¿De verdad?. – Marron asintió para dejarla más tranquila. – Espero que te vaya super, mañana podrás saber el sexo ¿verdad?. –

-¡Sí! Me emociona, así podré saber el color de las cosas que debo comprar, y podré elegir un nombre. –

-Uh, hablando de eso. – Bra se acercó a su bolso, y sacó un papelito. – Mi mamá y yo estuvimos pensando en algunos nombres, ¿Quieres oírlos?. –

-¡Claro que sí!. – Respondió emocionada.

La peliazul se aclaró la garganta.

-Bien, si es niño, Goten jr, y si es niña, Bra jr. – Marron alzó las cejas, y parpadeó, por favor que nadie la obligara a ponerle algunos de esos nombres.

-Wow, están algo…usados. –

-Tengo más. – Miró su papel. – Mi mamá quiere que le pongas Bulma jr si es niña, y si es niño, Vegeta jr. – La rubia siguió parpadeando y negó frenéticamente.

-¡Ningún Jr!. –

-Bueno. – La chica peliazul rodó los ojos. – Si es niña, ¡Gotena!. –

-¡Qué no metas a Goten!. –

Bra hizo pucherito.

-Está bien, uhm, puedes ponerle como una estrella de cine… como, 'Leonardo'. – Dijo soñadora. – ¡Mejor aún!... ¡Bob!. –

-¿Bob?...¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?. – Respondió riendo.

-o…Gary, nono, ¡Hoyt!... mejor mejor, ¡Brad! Como mi nombre, pero con una 'D' agregada. –

Marron siguió mirándola con cara de loca.

-Romeo, como el del libro. – Continuó la peliazul soñadora.

-Wow, sí que tienes… 'maravillosos' nombres. –

-Si es niña… ¡Barbie! Como la muñeca. –

La rubia abrió los ojos, ni en su sano juicio le pondría 'Barbie' a una niña.

-Mejor me voy a dormir amiga. – Se levantó antes de que Bra siguiera dándole más nombres demasiado…extravagantes.

-Si quieres mañana buscamos más nombres. –

-Ajá…claaaro que sí. – Sonrió. – Buenas noches. –

-Descansa.. –

* * *

-Buenos días. –

La secretaria la miró y sonrió, tanto meses yendo, ya todas las mujeres que trabajaban ahí ya la conocían.

-Buenos días Marron. – Respondió la mujer morena dejando de mascar su chicle para sonreírle. – Vienes a control, ¿Verdad?. –

-Ajá. –

-Toma asiento, te atenderán en un momento. –

La rubia sonrió y se sentó para esperar mientras pasaba la mirada por las mujeres que esperaban sus turnos, casi todas acompañadas por hombres, debía suponer que eran sus parejas, le daba algo de nostalgia, ella estaba ahí, sola.

-¿Llegué muy tarde?. – Sintió como se sentaban a su lado y alguien le hablaba.

Esa voz.

-Trunks. – Lo miró y sonrió como no había sonreído en varios días.

Justo cuando lo necesitaba.

-Me alegra que estés aquí. – Continuó y lo abrazó. – ¿Cómo supiste?. –

-Bra me avisó que estarías aquí, ¿Por qué no me pediste que viniera contigo?. –

Dudó.

-Es que pensé que estabas muy ocupado, como no habías pasado por mi casa. –

Trunks se quedó mirándola, y luego desvió su mirada al suelo.

-Si he estado algo ocupado con algunas cosas. –

La chica sonrió.

-No importa, ¿Emocionado por ver al engrendro?. – Trunks soltó una carcajada.

-Si estoy algo nervioso, nunca he visto una cosa de esas. –

-Pues vamos. – Marron se levantó y le tendió la mano.

-¿A….ahora?. – Preguntó nervioso. Ella asintió y siguió sonriendo.

-Ahora Trunks, es nuestro turno. –

Él se levantó y cogió la mano de Marron fuertemente, obviamente de lo nervioso que estaba.

-Buenos días Marron, ¿Cómo anda todo?. – Preguntó el Doctor cuando ambos jóvenes se sentaron frente a él.

-Me he sentido bien, aunque he vomitado mucho. – Comentó la chica, mientras Trunks miraba todo a su alrededor, como tratando de buscar algo interesante, no era que el bebé no le importara, sólo que le ponía nervioso.

El doctor miró por arriba de sus lentes y sonrió suavemente.

-Eso es normal, ¿Lista para ver al bebé?. –

Marron miró al pelilila, y le tomó la mano para tranquilizarlo, bueno, cualquier padre primerizo se pondría así.

-Ajá. –

Se levantó para acostarse en la camilla, mientras Trunks se posaba a su lado. Se estremeció al sentir el helado gel que le pusieron en el vientre.

-Bien…ahí…está. – Marron miró la pantalla y realmente no…vio nada. – ¿Pueden verlo?. –

Ambos jóvenes se miraron confundidos y negaron. Sólo había manchas negras, ¡No una personita!.

-Miren…la cabecita, ese es un brazo, un pie. – Respondió apuntando la pantalla.

-Ya lo veo. – Dijo Trunks emocionado y agarró la mano de la rubia más fuerte.

Marron se quedó mirando la pantalla confundida, ¿Cómo era que Trunks lo veía y ella no?.

-¿Lo ves rubia?. – Preguntó Trunks sonriendo.

-Este…si, ¡si lo veo!. – Exclamó.

-No lo ves, ¿verdad?. –

-No. – Respondió apenada.

-Tranquila, te daré algunas fotos para que lo veas más tranquila. – Sonrió el hombre de la bata blanca. – Ahora, ¿Quieren saber el sexo?. –

-¡Sí!

-No. –

Ambos se miraron. ¿Cómo que Trunks no quería saber el sexo de su bebé?.

-¿No quieres saberlo?. – Preguntó ella contrariada.

-Quiero que sea sorpresa, será un poco más emocionante. –

-Bueno…si quieren saber, pueden llamarme. –

Marron se levantó y bajó su polera.

-O sea que….¿Usted tiene el sexo ahí en esa carpetita?. –

El hombre asintió.

-Sí… ¿Quieres saberlo?. –

Miró a Trunks, y negó frenéticamente, no le haría gracia que ella supiera y él no.

-No…claro que no. –

* * *

-Bueno…debo irme a trabajar, ¿Estarás bien?. –

Ella asintió suavemente y asintió.

-Sí, iré a comprarme un café y luego me iré a casa. –

-Bien, ahm, nos vemos. – Le besó la mejilla.

-Nos vemos, y gracias. – Él sonrió para dar un salto e irse volando.

Marron caminó hacía la cafetería que estaba cerca pensando en lo que había ocurrido, tonto Trunks no había podido saber el sexo de su bebé, ahora no sabía si tendría una Bra jr, o un Goten jr.

Sonrió, que ridículos nombres.

-Disculpa, ¿Sabes dónde está la plaza principal?. –

La rubia se dio vuelta para mirar a la persona que le había hablado. Era un chico, alto, de cabello castaño, ojos marrones cubiertos con unas gafas que lo hacían ver intelectual, no debía tener más de 20 años.

-Pues…la plaza está unas calles más allá, no tendrás problemas para encontrarla. – Sonrió junto con el chico.

-Oh gracias, soy nuevo en la cuidad y no conozco nada. –

-Pues te gustará. – Sonrió aún más. – Ahm, nos vemos. – Se dio vuelta para seguir su camino, hacía algo de frío y no quería que el engendro se enfriara.

-¡Oye!. – El chico llegó a su lado una vez más y se arregló sus anteojos. – ¿Cómo…cómo te llamas?. –

-Marron. –

-Yo…soy James. – La rubia se quedó mirándolo, al parecer quería que le dijera algo más.

-Oh, un…gusto. –

-Este… ¿Quieres tomarte un café conmigo?. –

Dudó, ¿Aceptar una invitación de un chico guapo? Si la hubiera invitado cinco meses atrás, habría aceptado sin dudarlo, pero, ¿Ahora? ¿Con un embarazo? Al parecer ni siquiera lo había notado al llevar ese abrigo.

-Ahm, no lo sé, yo…. – ¡Ningún hombre saldría con una embarazada!.

-Oh, tienes novio – Interrumpió cómo si se hubiera dado cuenta que algo andaba mal.

Ella negó.

-No, no es eso…lo que pasa…. –

-Sólo un café, sólo eso te pido. – Volvió a interrumpir.

Suspiró.

-Sólo un café. – Sonrió suavemente.

* * *

-…Así que vine a ciudad Satán a probar suerte como fotógrafo. –

Marron sonrió, James era un chico muy interesante, no había podido decirle que estaba esperando un bebé, pero estaba disfrutando de su compañía aunque sea un rato.

-Así que fotógrafo, me parece muy divertido. –

El chico apartó la taza de su boca para sonreírle.

-Lo es, y dime Marron, ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿Estudias?, ¿Trabajas?. –

Ella lo miró, ahora era su oportunidad.

-Bueno, empezaré a estudiar. –

-Genial, ¿y qué estudiarás?. –

-Quiero ser maestra de primaria. – Sonrió suavemente, mientras él se quedaba mirándola. – Oh, escucha, yo no debería estar aquí. –

-¿Te…sientes incomoda?. –

La rubia bajó su mirada.

-Algo, pero no por tu compañía, lo que pasa es que…bueno. – Empezó a desabotonar su abrigo. – Estoy esperando un bebé. –

James levantó sus anteojos para mirar mejor el vientre abultado y sonrió.

-Tienes una bella pancita. –

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, por un momento pensó que saldría arrancando y que en la pared habría un hueco con forma de James.

-¿Cómo… o sea, no te molesta?. –

-¡Claro que no! Que estés embarazada no impide que seamos amigos, ¿o sí?. –

-Supongo que no. – Sonrió.

-¿Y cómo me dijiste que no tenías novio?. –

-Pues…no lo tengo, el padre del bebé tiene su vida, y está todo bien. –

Él asintió comprendiendo.

-Debería irme, está helando. – Sacó su billetera.

-Nono, yo te invité, yo pago, insisto. – James sacó su billetera dejando los billetes en la mesa. – Permíteme llevarte a tu casa, no quiero que andes sola por la calle. – Se levantó.

-Gracias. –

* * *

-Bueno aquí vivo. – El chico observó la puerta. – Gracias por traerme, eres muy simpático. –

-Lo mismo digo de ti. – Sacó algo de su bolso. – No quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero. – Mostró su cámara. – ¿Puedo tomarte una foto?. –

-¿Una…foto?. – Preguntó sorprendida, eso no se lo esperaba.

-No puedo dejarte ir sin tomar una foto de ti, eres muy bonita, aparte me serviría para mi portafolio. –

-¿Tu portafolio?. –

-Sí, es donde pongo mis mejores fotos, es como un curriculum. – Sonrió. – ¿Puedo?. –

Ella rió suavemente y tocó su cabello, lo sentía terriblemente enmarañado por el frío de afuera.

-Pero estoy…. –

-No me digas que estás horrible, porque no lo estás. – Puso el ojo en el lente y sonrió.

-No..No, no me tomes una foto, por lo menos ahora no. – Rogó alzando la mano a la cámara.

El chico castaño alejó el aparato de sí.

-Está bien, lo siento. – Marron sacó de su bolso sus llaves y posó su mirada celeste en la cerradura de la puerta. – ¿Marron?. –

-¿Sí?. – Ella lo miró cuando sintió el flash de la cámara en su cara.

James sonrió.

-Gracias por la foto. –

La rubia se quedó como en shock, eso nunca lo esperó.

-Nos vemos, me gustó conocerte. – James besó la mejilla. – adiós. –

-Adiós. – Se encogió de hombros y entró a su desierto departamento.

* * *

_¡Gracias por los reeeeeviews! ¡Wooou! :D_

Niennor: _¡Hola! Me gusta que te agrade la idea de la novela, ¡Tu review me gustó muchísimo! De hecho no creas que ese punto se me pasó, aunque sí es cierto está algo imparcial, de hecho modifiqué algunas cosas en los próximos capítulos por lo mismo. Te doy las gracias por darme tu sincera opinión, es respetable, y cierta, aunque sea mi novela, te encontré algo de razón. ¡Saludos! :D _

_¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO! _


	13. Sexo, Goten y Bra

_¡Siento mucho la demora! :c ¡Disfruten!_

CAPITULO 13: _Sexo, Goten y Bra._

-¿Cómo te fue?. – Preguntó Bra emocionada cuando entró en la habitación de su amiga rubia.

Marron la miró y sonrió suavemente, seguramente quería saber el sexo.

-¡Pues bien!. – Respondió también emocionada.

-y…¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?. –

-Pues no sé. – Se encogió de hombros.

-Pero…se supone que hoy sabrías. – Se sentó en la cama junto con ella. – ¿Pasó algo?. –

-Bueno, tu hermano no quiere saber. – La peliazul puso cara de ofendida.

-¿Por qué no?. –

-Quiere que sea sorpresa. –

Ambas pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, yo estoy convencida que será niña. –

Marron volvió a sonreír.

-¿Así?. –

-Sí, tu panza tiene forma de chica. – Llevó su mano al vientre de la rubia, mientras la miraba sorprendida, ¿Cómo es que Bra sabía algo así?. – Lo aprendí en la escuela. – Se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno como sea, tendré que esperar. –

La rubia asintió.

-Ah, oye… conocí un chico. – Sonrió.

-¿Chico? Uy. – Bra puso mirada picara. – Cuéntame. –

-Se llama James, es fotógrafo. – Empezó.

-¿Es guapo?. – Interrumpió la peliazul.

Marron parpadeó.

-Pues si…es guapo, es muy simpático. – Bra sonrió emocionada.

-Uy. – Canturreó picara, no todos los días se escuchaba a Marron hablar de un chico que no fuera Trunks.

-No seas boba, sólo amigos, recuerda que espero un bebé. –

La peliazul siguió sonriendo, esperaba que por fin la rubia tuviera su momento con alguien.

* * *

{Días después}

-Mamá, no vendré a cenar, estaré con Lily. – Trunks entró en el laboratorio de su madre, ella lo miró curiosa, no era común que su hijo se perdiera una cena.

-¿Seguro?, ¿Qué harán?. –

-Iremos al cine y luego comeremos algo por ahí. –

Bulma sonrió suavemente.

-Está bien, diviértete, oh, antes de que te vayas, ¿Marron está bien?. –

Él asintió.

-Si si, está muy bien. – Sonrió suavemente. – Ahm, nos vemos mamá. – Besó la mejilla de su madre y salió de la habitación.

¿Qué cine? Iría a casa de Lily por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que llevaban de novios, ella nunca lo había invitado a su casa, y ahora iría y la sorprendería. Por lo que él sabía, la pelirroja vivía sola, sus padres vivían afuera de la cuidad, no veía cual era el problema.

Cuando tocó la puerta, escuchó que algunos muebles se movían, y un gato maullaba desde adentro. Sintió unos pasos ir a la puerta.

-Tru…Trunks, ¿Qué haces aquí?. – Preguntó sorprendida cuando vio al pelilila en su puerta.

Él se extraño, estaba…distinta, sus ojos estaban muy muy verdes, casi fosforescentes, su cabello despeinado y enmarañado.

-Vine a verte, ¿Estás…bien? Pareces enferma. –

-No…sólo…estaba, haciendo ejercicios. – Sonrió suavemente.

-Oh, ¿Puedo pasar?. –

-Este. – Titubeó. – Si…si, pasa, lo siento. – Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al chico.

Trunks entró, y se sintió extraño, había algo raro en ese lugar, como…una presencia. Buscó con la mirada algo para dudar si Lily estaba sola, no se sentía ningún Ki, pero algo había.

-¿Estás con alguien?. – Preguntó dándose vuelta para mirarla.

Ella negó.

-No, ¿por qué?. – Lo dijo tan tranquila que no le dieron motivo al ojiazul para dudar.

-Sólo…pregunto. –

-Pues no. – Lo abrazó fuertemente. – Me alegra que estés aquí. –

Trunks se demoró en responder, insistía que se sentía extraño ahí.

-Sí…. –

-Iré a tomar un baño, quédate aquí. – Él asintió cuando ella cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Recorrió la vista por el living, era algo pequeño, y tenía muchos adornos de metal.

No sabía porque, pero ahí había como una especie de energía, no buena mejor dicho.

Se acercó a un mueble de madera que llamó su atención, había unos adornos, pero había algo brillante, era como un palito con una punta roja brillante que titilaba. Lo tomó y lo movió de un lado a otro viendo como chispas rojas salían de la punta.

-¿Qué es esto?. – Susurró frunciendo el ceño. – Es como un juguete. –

-Amor, ¿Qué haces?. – Trunks se dio vuelta sorprendido al escuchar la voz de Lily. – ¿Qué tienes ahí?. – Preguntó al ver que el chico escondía algo en su espalda.

-Lily, ¿Qué es esto?. – Le mostró el aparatito. – ¿Es un juguete?. –

La pelirroja ahogó un grito y le arrebató de las manos el supuesto juguete.

-No toques mis cosas Trunks, menos esto. – Exclamó.

El chico se quedó mirándola sorprendido, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto un simple palito metalico?.

-Pero…¿Qué es eso?. – Preguntó contrariado.

-Nada que te importe. – Torció la boca y suspiró tratando de calmarse. – Es mejor que te vayas, me iré a dormir. –

-Pero…. – Intentó replicar pero al ver su cara, prefirió no hacerlo. – Está bien, nos vemos. –

Salió de la casa bajo la mirada verde de la pelirroja. Era idiota pelearse con ella por un tonto palito. Bufó, esto no le estaba gustando nada.

* * *

-Ay no, vamos bésala. – La peliazul apretó contra su pecho un oso de peluche emocionada, su teleserie estaba muy buena.

Tocaron la puerta.

-No, me perderé el beso, arrrg. – Se levantó de mala gana a abrir la puerta, o sea, se perdería el tan esperado beso entre los protagonistas. – ¡Ya voy!. – Casi se le salen los ojos cuando vio a Goten parado en la puerta.

-Hola. – Sonrió.

-Ho..hola. – Ella también sonrió. – ¿En qué andas?. – Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Pues andaba por aquí…. – Se quedó callado. – La verdad es que estaba aburrido en mi casa, y pensé en venir a verlas. – Rió suavemente y la miró.

-Oh, pues Marron está dormida. –

-Pero estás tú. – Se sentó en el sillón apoyando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

Bra se quedó mirándolo y sonrió, no todos los días podía disfrutar de su compañía, más para ella solita.

-¿Quieres un té, o un café?. –

-No, gracias. – Él sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que ella se sentara a su lado. – ¿Qué estás viendo?. –

-Oh pues, nada nada. – No quería decirle que estaba ahí, abrazando a un peluche, sola, viendo una teleserie. – Si quieres puedes buscar una película. –

-Claro. – Sonrió y empezó a cambiar los canales buscando algo para ver.

Bra se quedó mirando el sofá y se mordió el labio nerviosa. Por Kami, estaba ahí con 'él'. No quería parecer nerviosa, pero era inevitable, moría por abrazarlo y besarlo sin parar, pero bueno, eso no pasaría, Goten la veía como una niña, y como la hermana de su mejor amigo.

-Esta es muy buena. – Continuó el moreno sonriendo a la televisión. – ¿Bra?. –

Ella lo miró.

-¿Eh?. –

-¿Estás bien? Estás como ida. – Sonrió suavemente. Bra negó frenéticamente.

-No, no es así. – Sostuvieron la mirada. – Veamos la película. – Posó su mirada en la tele, haciendo como si estuviera viendo, porque la verdad con él a su lado, no podía concentrarse.

Pasaron unos minutos en que el silencio se hizo gala en ambos, bueno en Goten, parecía muy interesado en la tele.

La chica quiso tomarlo de los hombros y gritarle que la mirara y la besara. Era como torturante.

-Ahm, voy a hacerme un café, ¿Quieres algo de la cocina?. – Preguntó antes de que se volviera loca.

Él la miró y negó.

-No gracias. – Bra se levantó. – No demores, te perderás lo mejor. –

-Cla..claro. – Se fue a la cocina y se apoyó en el mesón.

¿Cómo es que Goten no se daba cuenta que ella sentía algo por él? No era muy disimulada que digamos. O era muy tonto como para no darse cuenta, o sabía y no le decía.

Puso los ojos en blanco cansada y se devolvió al living con Goten.

-¿Y tú café?. – Preguntó cuando llegó sin una taza entre sus manos.

La peliazul titubeó.

-Eh..es que…no hay café. –

-Oh. – El chico rió suavemente y se corrió a un lado para hacerle un lugar.

No se dio cuenta que su pie topó el de ella, haciéndola caer sobre si.

Obviamente, Goten como buen guerrero, sus reflejos se hicieron presente y tomó su cintura evitando que Bra golpeara su cabeza con el borde del sofá.

Momento incomodo, cruzaron miradas un instante y el sonrió suavemente.

-¿Estás bien?. –

-Sí…si. – Respondió nerviosa, bueno era obvio, el chico de sus sueños la salvó de morir, ejem, bueno, golpearse.

Esa cercanía la estaba volviendo loca, sus ojos azules se complementaban con los oscuros de él.

Moría por agarrarlo y besarlo.

-Perdón. – Continuó ella y se quedó mirando su boca, menos mal que él no se dio cuenta.

-¿Por qué? Si fue mi culpa, casi mueres por mi pie. – Rió.

Ella se contagió por la risa y terminó riendo junto con él.

Nótese que aún estaban en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

-Ahm, mejor sigamos viendo la película. – Comentó nerviosa.

Él negó.

-Na, estoy cómodo así. –

-Pero…. – Se quedó callada intentando captar sus palabras. Finalmente terminó sonriendo junto con él.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo bonita que te vez de cerca?. –

Shock para la pobre Bra Briefs, su carita se puso tan rojita que fácilmente se podría confundir con un tomatito.

-Goten ya. – Susurró.

-¿Qué? Sólo te estoy haciendo un cumplido, si te molesta…. –

-No me molesta. – Interrumpió y negó frenéticamente.

-Es cierto Bra, siempre me has parecido linda. – Sonrió.

-Gracias…. – Se limitó a sonreír algo nerviosa y sonrosada.

Ahora si quería besarlo y decirle lo enamorada que estaba de él. Pero noooooo, él sólo le decía cosas lindas para confundirla.

-Yo…. – El moreno titubeó, y suspiró. – Sólo espero que no te enojes. –

-¿Enojarme por qué? ¿Por qué tendría que…?. –

No pudo continuar cuando sus labios se cerraron porque la boca del chico morocho se puso sobre la de ella.

¡Por Kamisama! ¡Goten la estaba besando! ¿Qué debía hacer? Tardó un momento en reaccionar. Es que o sea, ¡Al fin estaba mirándola de otra forma!.

Oh, claro claro, debía corresponderle…

Fue eterno, por lo menos para la chica de los ojos azules, fue como soñado, no sabía lo que significaba para él, pero para ella fue lo que siempre esperó.

-¿Bra?. – Se escuchó una vocecita adormilada. – ¡Ay lo siento, no quise interrumpir!. – La rubia vio todo el panorama, Goten y Bra…besándose en su sillón, casi se le salen los ojos. – Continúen. – Se dio media vuelta, derechito a su habitación.

Ambos chicos se separaron para mirar a Marron y verla irse. Rieron avergonzados.

-¿Por qué me besaste?. – Preguntó Bra cuando se separaron y se sentaron bien en el sofá.

Es que en verdad quería saberlo.

-Yo…no sé, te vi y me entraron ganas de… besarte. – Los ojos azules de Bra se entrecerraron confundida.

-¿Entonces tu no…. Sientes nada por mi?. –

Goten se quedó mirándola un momento.

-Estoy algo confundido, no quiero decirte nada aún. –

-Oh…. – Se limitó a mirar el sillón apenada. No era lo que esperaba escuchar.

-¿Por qué….por qué preguntas?. –

Ya, tenía que decírselo, ya no perdía nada.

-Yo…. – Empezó nerviosa. – ¡Maldición estoy loca por ti! ¿Cómo es que nunca lo notaste?. –

El morocho se quedó sorprendido, en algún momento lo pensó, pero nunca estuvo seguro.

-No…lo sé. – Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Estoy enamorada de ti desde que tengo memoria. – Se levantó para mirarlo.

Él se levantó junto con ella y la abrazó enternecido por sus palabras.

-Bra, no puedo decirte que siento lo mismo, no quiero darte ilusiones, sólo te digo que enserio me gustas. –

Ella lo miró.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste nunca?. –

-Eres la hermana de Trunks, sabes lo sobreprotector que es contigo, si le decía algo, dalo por seguro que me iba a matar. –

Ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno si es cierto, pero ya no me importa Trunks, sólo me importas tú. –

-Eres muy linda Bra, pero…. –

-Si ya lo sé, no puedo obligarte a que te enamores de mí. – Interrumpió.

-Pero escucha, así como vamos, puede que pase pronto. – Le guiñó el ojo.

La chica sonrió alegremente, no había perdido nada con decirle.

* * *

{Más tarde}

-Hola Trunks. – Bra saludó a su hermano mientras pasaba por fuera de su habitación.

-¡Bra! Ven aquí. – La llamó.

La chica se asomó por la puerta y lo miró.

-¿Sí?. –

-¿Y Marron?. – Preguntó cuando la peliazul se sentó frente de él en su cama.

-En casa, estaba cansada, vine a ver a mamá, ¿Por qué?. –

-Nada, sólo preguntaba… iré a verla más tarde. –

Ella asintió y sonrió.

-A propósito, vi las fotos de Goten jr en la ecografía, está precioso, aún no entiendo como Marron no lo ve. – Dijo risueña.

Trunks parpadeó. ¿Goten jr? ¿Quién rayos le había puesto así a su bebé? ¡Esperen! ¿Eso quería decir que…el bebé era niño?

-Claro. – Sonrió intentando parecer que no había nada extraño. – Es precioso. –

¿Cómo era que Marron sabía el sexo y él no?

-Sí, bueno iré con mamá, nos vemos después. – La peliazul salió de la habitación.

Se quedó pensando, creo que haría una llamada.

* * *

-Tonto teléfono. – Marron se levantó del sofá para tomar el teléfono que sonaba al otro lado del salón. – ¿Hola?. –

-¿Hola? ¿Marron?. –

-James. –Sonrió. – ¿Cómo estás?. –

-Muy bien, te llamaba para saber cómo iba todo. –

-Oh pues muy bien.. –

-Que bueno, Ahm, oye, ¿Quieres desayunar mañana conmigo?. –

-¿Desa...?. – Titubeó, un chico guapo la estaba invitando a salir, ¿qué podía hacer?. – Ahm, claro. – Sonrió.

-¡Genial! Pasaré por ti, ¿está bien?. –

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana. –

-Adiós. –

Sonrió, sólo era un desayuno, no sería nada malo.

Tocaron la puerta. Se levantó con algo de esfuerzo, andaba con una persona a cuestas, era obvio.

-Hola. – Sonrió cuando vio a Trunks y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-¿Cómo estás?. –

-Bien, estoy bien. –

-Sabes que hice una llamada. – Se sentó en el sofá cruzando sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

-¿Una llamada?. – Preguntó extrañada.

-Sí, llamé al doctor, y ahora ambos sabemos el sexo del bebé. – Sonrió.

Marron se quedó mirándolo confundida, ¿A qué se refería?.

-¿Qué?. – Preguntó aún confundida. – ¿Qué…sabes el sexo?. –

-Pues sí, ya que tu lo sabías. –

-¡Yo no lo sé!. – Exclamó la rubia sorprendida.

-Oh por favor, sabes que será niña. –

Casi se le salen los ojos, ¿¡Una niña!? ¿¡Tendrían una niña!?. ¡Oh por Kami era lo mejor que había escuchado en meses!.

-¿Tendremos una niña?. – Volvió a exclamar.

Trunks se quedó mirándola, por la cara de Marron, se notaba que no estaba bromeando.

-No…. – Respondió inseguro, metió la pata hasta el fondo.

-¡Pero acabas de decirlo!. – El pelilila se quedó mirándola y no dijo nada. – Tendremos una niña, Trunks, ¡Una niña!. – Lo abrazó emocionada.

-Lo siento pensé que lo sabías. –

-¿Por qué rayos pensaste eso?. – Se separaron.

-Es que Bra me dijo que había visto las fotos de Goten jr, pensé que ustedes sabían y que era niño. –

-Ese era el nombre que tu hermana quería ponerle si era niño, menos mal que no se llamará así. – Rodó los ojos. – Oh, tendremos una Gotena. –

-¿Una…Gotena?. – Parpadeó. – Es el nombre más horrible que he oído en mi vida. –

Marron rió.

-Sí, no dejes que tú hermana invente más nombres. –

Volvieron a reír.

-Claro. – Se sentaron otra vez. – ¿Estás feliz?. –

-Ajá, siempre me ilusionó tener una niña, ponerle vestidos, peinar su cabello, comprarle muñecas. – Respondió soñadora.

-Creo que tu y mi mamá piensan igual. –

-Supongo, ¿y tú? ¿Estás feliz?. –

-Ahm, si…eso creo. – Sonrió suavemente.

La chica torció la boca.

-¿Y Lily?. –

¡Solo preguntó para parecer educada!

-Está…bien, bien. – Inconscientemente se le vino a la cabeza el incidente del palito brillante, ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?.

Negó tratando de alejar esas ideas de su mente.

-Me alegro. – Silencio incomodo en el que aprovecharon de intercambiar miradas. – ¿Estás bien?. –

-¿Eh?. – La miró. – Lo siento, es que tengo la cabeza en otra parte. –

Ella asintió y sonrió suavemente.

-Tranquilo. – Acarició el brazo de Trunks suavemente.

-Eso intento. – Sonrió y puso la mano en el vientre abultado de Marron y lo acarició. – Oh, ¿sentiste eso?. –

Marron sonrió.

-Se movió. – Dijo emocionada. – Primera vez que la siento. – Puso su mano arriba de la de Trunks. – Tal vez te reconoce. –

-¿Tú crees?. –

-Sí. –

Se miraron, como si nunca se hubieran mirado antes. Era raro, por lo menos para ella, porque no estaba acostumbrada a sentir la mirada azul de él en ella.

Se puso horriblemente nerviosa.

-Este…mejor me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que despertar temprano. – Dijo nerviosa.

-Ah… sisi, claro. – Marron se quedó mirándolo, ¿Era su idea, o Trunks también sonaba nervioso?. – ¿Dónde vas mañana?. –

-Iré a desayunar con un amigo. – Se levantó.

Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Amigo? ¿Qué amigo?. –

-Un…amigo que…me invitó a desayunar, no lo conoces. –

-Oh. – Se limitó a decir y se levantó. – Pues, que te vaya bien con tu 'amigo'. – Hizo comillas con las manos irónicamente.

-¿Por qué te enojas?. – Sonrió suavemente.

-¡Que no me he enojado!. – Se dirigió a la puerta. – Adiós. –

-Adiós….. – No pudo evitar sonreír, verlo así era lo más divertido que había visto.

* * *

_Se que me demoré demasiado en actualizar, es que estoy muy corta de tiempo para escribir :c Espero que les guste el cap :D Al fin sabemos el sexo, ¡yaaay! uuuh, ¿Qué será el palito brillante de Lily? O: jajaja_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, son los mejores *-* las adooooroororororororororoomu cho _

_¡Besos, y nos leemos en el siguiente cap! Trataré de no demorar c: _


	14. Encuentros Incómodos

_¡Hola! Disculpen la demora :c ¡Disfruten!:_

CAPÍTULO 14: _ Encuentros Incómodos _

{Un mes después}

Había ya un cálido sol que cubría toda la ciudad, por lo que ya no era necesario usar grandes abrigos que cubrían todo el cuerpo.

Marron se dio vuelta incomoda en su cama, una porque hacía tanto calor, por lo menos para ella, y lo otro es que hace días se sentía muy extraña, como si alguien la observara, como si le quisieran hacer daño, tal vez sus sentidos estaban más agudos desde que está embarazada, porque ahora se da cuenta de todo o simplemente estaba paranoica. Suspiró pesadamente, tonto calor.

-¿¡Bra!?. – Llamó sin mucho esfuerzo, bueno, no tenía tanta fuerza como para gritar.

Mataría por un vaso de agua.

-¿Sí?. – Esa no era la voz de su amiga peliazul, era la voz de un hombre, demasiado conocido.

-¿Qué haces aquí Goten? Son las once de la mañana. – Preguntó divertida cuando el morocho apareció en la puerta en lugar de Bra.

-Bueno…. – Rió nervioso. – Dormí aquí. – La rubia frunció el ceño confundida, ¿Cómo que dormí aquí? ¿¡Con Bra!?. – ¡En el sofá! No pienses mal. –

-Oh. – Sonrió suavemente.

-Ten, supuse que querías agua. – Le entregó un vaso de refrescante agua. – Con el calor que hace…. –

-Muchas gracias. – Le sonrió al moreno alegremente. – Eres el mejor. –

-Lo sé, cualquier cosa me avisas, estaré con Bra. –

Cerró la puerta, y Marron aprovechó para sonreír y levantarse.

Tomó su celular y lo miró, 'Un mensaje de James', todos los benditos días le dejaba mensajes deseándole los buenos días, y hoy no era la excepción.

'Buenos días pequeña, que tengas un lindo día'.

Sonrió recordando el día que Trunks tomó su celular y vio uno de los mensajes, su cara había sido digna de ser fotografiada. Su cara fácilmente se podría haber confundido con la de un perro bulldog.

Empezó a teclear la respuesta, mientras sonreía inconscientemente a la pantalla, no pensando en James, si no en Trunks.

* * *

-Bonito. – Lily se abalanzó a los brazos de su novio, el incidente del palito ya había quedado atrás, por lo menos para la pelirroja, porque el chico de ojos azules no lo había olvidado tan fácilmente.

-Hola Lily. – La besó, y le miró el bolso, tal vez si revisaba ese bolso…

-¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta?. –

-Uhm, tenía pensando en ir a ver a mi bebé, pero…está bien. –

-Bien, así me gusta, vamos al parque, es un bonito día. –

Trunks se quedó mirando la ventana, y miró el bolso de su novia pelirroja de reojo, estaba casi seguro que tenía el palito escondido ahí.

Todavía se le hacía raro no poder volar con ella, o mostrarle alguna de sus técnicas como lo hacía con Marron cuando eran más chicos. Lily no tenía idea que él era mitad Saiyan, en pocas palabras extraterrestre, seguro la asustaría un poco, pero alguna vez tenía que decírselo, ¿o no?.

-Ahm, amor…Lily, ¿podrías traerme mi chaqueta que está arriba de mi cama?. – Preguntó antes de salir por la puerta de la CC.

-Claro. – Se dio media vuelta.

-Te tengo el bolso cariño. – Tomó su cartera y se la colgó en el hombro, mientras ella sonreía e iba en busca de la famosa chaqueta.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?. – Susurró mientras metía la mano en el bolso.

Un celular, su billetera, algo de maquillaje, dinero, servilletas, y…

-Bingo. – El palito brillante. Seguro a su madre le gustaría investigarlo.

Lo examinó una vez más, pero lo más curioso, es que ahora su puntita no estaba roja, si no verde brillante. Miró la escalera para asegurarse que Lily no estaba cerca y meció de un lado a otro para ver como pequeñas chispitas verdes salían.

Lo guardó en su bolsillo, y se colgó de nuevo el bolso en el hombro para no levantar sospechas de su novia pelirroja.

-Aquí está tu chaqueta lindo, ¿nos vamos?. – Preguntó ella mientras le pasaba la chaqueta y cogía el bolso de que Trunks llevaba.

-Claro, vamos. –

* * *

{Más tarde}

-Hola James. – Saludó la chica rubia al ver a su amigo castaño en la puerta de su departamento.

-Marron, toma, te traje un regalo. – Le pasó una caja de bombones y besó su mejilla mientras entraba al living. – Supe que tenías antojos de chocolates. – Sonrió.

Los ojos azules de Marron se abrieron sorprendida, ¿Cómo supo que quería chocolates? Tal vez…¿Bra?.

-Ahm, gracias. –

-¿Quieres ir a almorzar?. –

-Si…claro, vamos, deja ir por mi bolso. –

{Puerta}

-¿James? ¿Puedes abrir?. – Le gritó desde la habitación, no estaba dispuesta a caminar aunque sea dos pasos, no con una personita a cuestas.

-Si…. – Abrió. – Ahm, Hola. – Saludó cortésmente a la persona que estaba en la puerta.

-Hola…. – Respondió confundido.

-¿Quién es?. – Marron llegó al living un poco apurada porque James la esperaba.

Casi se le salen los ojos, ¡Trunks y James en la misma bendita habitación!. Sus ojos ya no podían abrirse más.

Ambos chicos se miraron confundidos, James no tenía idea que Trunks era el papá de la bebé, y él no sabía que él era James, el chico de los mensajes.

-Trunks, ¿Qué haces aquí?. – Preguntó aún sorprendida.

-Pues, vine a verte, pero veo que estás acompañada. –

Entrecerró los ojos mirando al chico castaño.

-Oh…Trunks, él es James, James, él es Trunks, el padre de la bebé. – Dijo nerviosa.

Ahí sí que vio chispas en los ojos de los dos chicos, nunca había estado en una situación tan incómoda.

-Gusto en conocerte Trunks, he oído bastante de ti. – Dijo el castaño tendiéndole la mano.

El pelilila sonrió un poquitín sarcástico y estrechó su mano.

-Pues yo no he oído nada de ti, pero debo suponer que por los mensajitos, debes ser amigo de Marron. –

La rubia se quedó mirando a Trunks extrañada, ¿y ese tonito?.

-Pues sí, somos amigos. – James sonrió dejando entre ver su corrida de dientes blancos.

-Ahm, íbamos a almorzar. – Empezó la rubia nerviosa ante la reacción que podría tener Trunks.

El chico de ojos azules miró a la 'pareja' alternadamente.

-Aunque si quieres Marron, lo dejamos para otro día, para que Trunks pueda estar contigo un rato. – Interrumpió el castaño.

Ella lo miró.

-No por favor, no arruinen sus planes por mí. – Respondió el pelilila con toque de sarcasmo en su voz. – Adiós. –

Se dio media vuelta y salió del departamento dando un portazo.

Ambos chicos se miraron.

-Es algo extraño, ¿o no?. – Empezó él quebrando el silencio.

Marron se quedó mirando la puerta, pues si eso había sido extraño, nunca había escuchado a Trunks tan…molesto. Seguramente había tenido un mal día.

Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y si almorzamos acá?. – Después de esa rara conversación, ya no tenía ánimos para salir.

-Será divertido. –

* * *

El chico de cabello lila emprendió un largo vuelo sin rumbo, necesitaba despejar su mente un rato.

Se sentó en una de las rocas que daba al valle, era una hermosa vista, menos que estaba solo para disfrutar un rato, aunque sea un ratito alejado de todo.

Suspiró mientras el viento traspasaba su cabello y lo elevaba levemente.

No sabía porque, pero se sentía un miserable, un fracasado, incapaz de cumplir sus sueños, quería desaparecer, había decepcionado a todos, a su madre, a sus amigos, sobre todo a él, a su padre.

Sabía que esperaba mucho de él, que fuera un guerrero de elite y se dedicara a pelear como él, como buen descendiente saiyajín. Nadie se imaginaba que terminaría siendo padre tan joven.

¿Cómo era posible que no recordara nada? Se le hacía extraño, porque las otras veces que se embriagó, que no eran muchas por cierto, recordaba todo lo que hacía, todo lo que decía.

Quería recordar esa noche, de verdad si quería, pero sus recuerdos estaban confusos, como si alguien los hubiera borrado, o alguien le hubiera dado algo para olvidar…

Esperen, aún tenía ese palito extraño; Lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo meció, aún estaba su punta verde brillante y salían pequeñas chispas.

Ese palito lo hacía sentir….extraño, ¿De dónde habrá salido? Y ¿Por qué Lily se puso como loca cuando vio que él lo tomó?.

-Tal vez….. – ¡Claro! ¡Tal vez él sabía!.

Sonrió y se levantó de la roca, si él no lo sabía, no sabía a quién más recurrir.

* * *

-Vamos, deja tomarte una foto. – Rogó el castaño a Marron.

La rubia sonrió suavemente y negó.

-No, no ahora. – Respondió suavemente. – Tal vez cuando no tenga esta enorme panza. – Rió.

El chico sonrió aún más.

-Pero esa pancita hace que te veas bellísima. – Puso la mano en el vientre de Marron y lo acarició.

-Claro que no, me veo gorda. – Frunció el ceño.

-No. – Rió. – Sólo una, si no te la sacaré cuando no te des cuenta. –

Marron se sentó en el sillón y lo quedó mirando.

-Oh, a propósito, gracias por la comida, estaba riquísima. – Agradeció la chica de ojos azules cielo.

Él siguió sonriendo y se sentó a su lado.

-De nada, quiero que te alimentes bien, para que esta pequeña nazca fuerte. – La acarició la panza suavemente. – Así que él era el famoso Trunks. –

Ella lo miró.

-Uhm, si…. – Se mordió el labio nerviosa, no es que no le gustara hablar de Trunks, es sólo que hablar de él con James era lo incomodo.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto…nerviosa. –

-Si si…es que él me pone nerviosa. – Susurró.

James se quedó callado.

-¿Lo quieres mucho?. – Preguntó él luego de un minuto de silencio.

Ella lo miró y finalmente asintió.

-Sí…es sólo que, me confunde, ¿entiendes?. – Él asintió. – Pero ya está bien, no quiero hablar de Trunks, no ahora por lo menos. –

-Está bien, como quieras pequeña. – Respondió al borde la risa.

-¿De qué te ríes?. –

-De nada. – Sonrió. – ¿Quieres postre?. –

Marron negó aún confundida.

-No gracias. – Lo quedó mirando con la ceja encarnada. – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?. – Volvió a preguntar.

-Nada. – Sonrió el chico. – Estás confundida Marron, es obvio porque. –

-¿De qué hablas?. –

-Apostaría por saber que estás confundida porque no sabes si él siente algo por ti. –

Ella se quedó mirándola sorprendida, e intentó replicar.

-Yo…. –

-Bueno, los celos significan algo ¿verdad?. –

-¿Celos?. –

-Me mató con la mirada, es obvio ¿no?. –

-No sé de que hablas, tal vez tuvo un mal día, que se yo. – La rubia frunció el ceño.

-Claro. –

-Bueno, ya está, ¿Podemos cambiar el tema?. –

-De hecho, debo ir al estudio, tengo que tomar unas fotos. –

Se levantó.

-Oh, está bien. –

-Nos vemos, te llamaré. –

-Claro. –

James se inclinó para besar su cabeza y acariciarle la pancita.

-Adiós. –

* * *

-¡Hola Trunks!. –

-¿Qué hay Mr. Popo?. –

El chico de cabello lila llegó al templo, esta era su última esperanza.

-Estoy buscando a Dendé. – Continuó.

-¿Cómo estás Trunks?. – Saludó, el ya adolecente Kamisama.

Los ojos azules del chico se giraron para mirar al hombrecito verde recién llegado.

-Muy bien. – Sonrió antes de continuar. – Necesito tu ayuda con algo. –

-¡Claro!, ¿Qué necesitas?. –

* * *

_De verdad disculpen mucho la demora, es que enserio intento actualizar cada vez que puedo :c Gracias por esperar pacientes, son las mejores y las adoro 3_

_¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! *-* No dejen de comentar :c_

_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


	15. Un final para un comienzo

_¡Hola! Solo…disfruten:_

CAPITULO 15: _Un final para un comienzo._

Oye, pensé que estabas con James. – Dijo Bra cuando llegó al departamento y vio a Marron sola.

Ella negó mientras recogía los platos de la mesa.

-Tuvo que irse al estudio. – La miró. – ¿Tu en dónde estabas?. –

-Con Goten. – Sonrió.

La rubia rió suavemente.

-¡Wow! ¿y qué tal?. –

-Pues nada, aún no somos novios, pero en fin, lo seguiré esperando. – Le guiñó el ojo.

-Sí, Uhm, tu hermano estuvo aquí. – Bra la siguió mirando para que continuara. – Se encontró con James. –

La peliazul ahogó un grito emocionada por un buen chisme.

-¡No te creo!. – Exclamó. – ¿y qué pasó?. –

-Pueeeeees, Trunks se fue muy enojado, aún me pregunto por qué. –

-¿Cómo no sabes por qué? ¡Es obvio! Los celos lo mataron, sabes que estoy pensando seriamente en que él te quiere. –

Marron se quedó callada pensando en las palabras de su amiga, ¿Celos? Era como…extraño pensarlo.

-Ahm, si…claro. – Respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

* * *

-Me preguntaba si sabías que es esto. – Sacó de su bolsillo el palito brillante para mostrárselo a Kamisama. – Es algo extraño sabes, es de mi novia. –

Dendé tomó el objeto con sus manos y lo observó.

-Pues… no veo nada raro, pero si se siente extraño, como si tuviera…poder. –

Trunks lo miró y frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?. –

-Es como…magia, como si este palito tuviera vida propia. –

-¿Magia? ¿La magia existe?. –

El hombrecito verde asintió.

-Claro, muchas razas alienígenas utilizan magia como poder. –

El chico de ojos azules se quedó pensando, ¿Cómo que magia? ¿Cómo que alguna raza alienígena? ¡Era absurdo! ¡Lily no podía ser…extraterrestre!.

-¿En…enserio?. – Preguntó atónito.

¿O si podía serlo?

-Enserio. – Movió el palito de un lado a otro observándolo detenidamente. – Esto obviamente es una varita. –

¿Varita mágica?. ¿¡Cómo era eso posible!? ¿¡Su novia era una especie de bruja!?.

-No lo puedo creer. –

Dendé lo miró.

-¿De quién dijiste que era esto?. –

-De…mi novia Lily. –

¡Era inaudito! Su amor pelirrojo…era….una hechicera, tal vez por eso se sentía extraño cada vez que ella estaba cerca, al principio creía que era porque sentía cosas muy fuertes por ella, pero ahora pensándolo mejor, temía estar… 'hechizado'.

-Oh. – Le entregó el aparatito. – Deberías preguntarle. –

Trunks asintió aún sorprendido.

-Si…supongo. –

Debía tener una conversación muy seria con ella.

* * *

{Al otro día}

-¿Puedes abrir la puerta amiga?. – Preguntó Marron al escuchar la puerta.

La peliazul sonrió y se levantó a abrir.

-¡Hola James!. – Dijo alegremente y lo dejó pasar.

-Hola Bra. – Le besó la mejilla.

El castaño se dirigió a la rubia y besó su frente.

-¿Cómo estás pequeña?. – Preguntó y se agachó para acariciarle el vientre.

-Bien, ¿y tú en qué andas?. –

-Sólo pasé a verte. –

Se sentó a su lado.

-Ahm chicos, los dejaré solos, iré a comprar algunas cosas, ¿no les molesta?. –

Ambos negaron.

-No ve tranquila. –

La peliazul sólo sonrió para despedirse con la mano y salir por la puerta.

-¿Te has sentido bien?. –

Ella asintió.

-Sí, muy bien. – Sonrió.

-Ahm, Marron, yo estoy aquí por algo. – Le tomó la mano y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Claro dime. –

-Es algo complicado. – James torció la boca nervioso y se agarró el cabello para revolverlo suavemente.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea lo sabes. –

-Sí, ¿Te has preguntado porque vengo tan seguido?. –

Ella se quedó pensando, la verdad no.

-Ahm, ¿por qué…somos amigos?. –

James asintió y sonrió suavemente.

-Estuve pensando, y llegué a la conclusión que…te quiero. – Susurró para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Pues yo también te quiero James. –

-Sí pero…yo de otra forma. – Volvió a susurrar.

Marron abrió los ojos asustada, ¿Era lo qué creía?.

-Eh, ¿De qué hablas?. –

-Marron, eres una chica tan hermosa y dulce, estás en esta situación, y me he preocupado mucho por ti. –

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco enserio. – Le acarició la mano suavemente y sonrió.

-Quiero cuidarte, dame una oportunidad. –

-Pero…. – ¿Darle una oportunidad? Enserio quería querer de la misma forma a James, pero no podía, estaba demasiado colada por Trunks, y era totalmente frustrante. – Estoy embarazada. – Susurró.

-No me importa, quiero cuidarte a ti y a la bebé, por favor Marron. –

Se quedó muda, ni una palabra salía de su boca, ¡Era increíble! Es que…James era… bueno ¡James!

-No quiero darte falsas ilusiones James, no puedo darte una oportunidad si lo único que siento por ti es cariño…de amigo, acabaríamos sufriendo ambos. – Le tomó la cara entre las manos. – y lo último que quiero que pase, es que sufras por mi culpa. –

-Marron…. –

-Tampoco puedo cargarte una responsabilidad que no es tuya, es algo egoísta de mi parte, mereces algo mucho mejor. –

James se quedó mirándola, ¿Quién puede replicar con un argumento como ese?. Miró al suelo apenado, enamorarse de una chica con un problema de esa magnitud si era un verdadero drama.

-Pero, ¿No me vas a quitar tu amistad verdad?. – Preguntó inseguro.

-Claro que no tontito. – Rió suavemente.

(Puerta).

-Iré a abrir la puerta. – La rubia se levantó para abrir la puerta. – Hola…. – Se sorprendió al ver a Trunks en su puerta, pero lo que más llamó su atención, fue que tenía una cara de trauma que no se la sacaba nadie. – ¿Qué pasa?. – Preguntó preocupada.

-Lily…. – Fue lo único que atinó a decirle y abrazarla.

Marron correspondió su abrazo algo sorprendida e incómoda, una porque su panza molestaba entre los dos, y la otra, estaba James.

-¿Qué le pasó a Lily?. –

Él se separó de ella y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Hay algo que debes saber. –

-Ahm…. – Marron se separó de Trunks para mirar a James.

-Pensé que estabas sola. – Dijo el chico de ojos azules.

-La estaba cuidado. – Respondió James yendo directamente al frente de Trunks.

Ambos chicos se miraron desafiantes, como echando chispas por los ojos.

La rubia se quedó mirando la escena, no tenía ánimos para dramas, y frunció el ceño molesta, lo último que quería era peleas en su casa.

-Si me estaba cuidando, pero es hora que te vayas James. – Dijo suavemente para no sonar 'pesada'.

-¿Segura?...¿Segura Marron?. –

-Sí, ya estoy bien, Trunks está aquí. – Sonrió suavemente.

El chico castaño se quedó mirando a la chica de ojos celestes y finalmente asintió

-Está bien, nos vemos después. – Dijo antes de besar su mejilla y dirigirse a la puerta. – Adiós. –

Se dirigió a Trunks.

-Ahora si puedes decirme que pasó con Lily. –

Ambos se sentaron.

-Es algo complicado, así que intentaré ser breve. – Ella asintió. – Lo que pasó fue lo siguiente. – Le contó del palito brillante y de lo loca que se había puesto cuando él lo tomó hasta cuando fue a hablar con Dendé. – …Así que, fui a hablar con ella. –

Marron parpadeó fuertemente, todo era demasiado confuso, ¿Una varita, chispitas, magia?.

-¿y?. –

-Bueno…. –

{_Flash Back}_

_Trunks emprendió el vuelo luego de una larga conversación con el joven Kamisama, tenía que ver a Lily y pedirle explicaciones._

_Cabía la posibilidad de que ella fuera una bruja, hechicera y quizás que otra cosa._

_Tomó su celular y le marcó._

_-¿Hola?. – Contestó la dulce voz de la chica pelirroja, estuvo tentado a apretar el teléfono hasta no más poder, pero se contuvo._

_-Voy a tu casa, necesito hablarte de algo. –_

_-¿Trunks?. – Repitió algo sorprendida._

_Y le cortó, no quiso seguir hablándole, no podía, algo en él estaba furioso, pero era algo cínico de su parte, él también tenía un secreto que le estaba ocultando. Obviamente se lo haría saber hoy._

_Cuando llegó a su puerta, cerró los ojos fuertemente, ahí estaba esa presencia otra vez y ahora que se daba cuenta, esa presencia, era ella._

_Tocó._

_-Trunks. – Lily apareció por la puerta unos segundos después algo sorprendida._

_Él la miró, estaba pálida y con el pelo alborotado, como si hubiera estado 'buscando' algo._

_-Debemos hablar. –_

_Entro al departamento y echó una mirada por todo el lugar; Estaba todo alborotado._

_-¿Qué pasó aquí?. – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño._

_Se miraron._

_-Nada, sólo estaba…buscando algo. – Susurró._

_-¿Estabas buscando esto de casualidad?. –_

_Le mostró el palito brillante frente a sus ojos, viendo como se abrían sorprendidos y lo tomaban algo desesperada y temblando._

_-¿¡De dónde sacaste esto!?. – Exclamó._

_-¿Qué rayos es esto Lily?. – Preguntó intentando no perder los estribos._

_-Nada que te importe. – Susurró la pelirroja._

_-¡Claro que me importa! ¡Te pones como loca cada vez que toco esta cosita!. –_

_-No es cierto. –_

_-Ah, ¿entonces no es cierto que eres una bruja y eso es una varita mágica?. –_

_Los ojos verdes de Lily se abrieron a no más poder y se quedó mirando al chico con cara de…bueno, pillada._

_-¿De…qué hablas?. –_

_-¡Por favor! Ya lo sé todo. – Entrecerró sus ojos._

_Ella sonrió cínicamente._

_-¿Y qué hay de ti?. – Preguntó cínicamente. – Se que eres un Saiyajín Trunks, no tiene caso que lo sigas ocultando. –_

_¿Qué qué? ¿Cómo era que ella lo sabía?._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?. –_

_-Por favor, soy una bruja. – Rió. – Me doy cuenta de muchas cosas. –_

_-¿o sea que es cierto?. –_

_-¡Claro que es cierto!. – Rodó los ojos. – Te he visto desde hace mucho, antes de que me conocieras. –_

_-¿Qué?. – Preguntó contrariado, ya se estaba asustando._

_-Creo que ya es hora de que lo sepas. – Empezó la chica. – He estado cerca de ti desde hace mucho, desde que te vi me has llamado la atención. –_

_-¿Desde qué me…viste? ¿Dónde?. –_

_-En mi planeta. –_

_¿O sea que Lily no era humana? Era algo fuerte escuchar algo así de su boca._

_-No eres humana. –_

_-Tengo forma humana, pero soy una bruja, tengo muchos más poderes de los que te imaginas. – Sonrió. _

_Se quedaron mirando, es que simplemente era increíble que estuviera hablando de algo así con ella._

_-Algo me hiciste. –_

_La pelirroja soltó una carcajada._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar eso Trunks?. –_

_-Me siento extraño contigo, algo me hiciste Lily. –_

_Ella se acercó a su boca._

_-¿Piensas que estás hechizado por mi?. –_

_-No juegues conmigo. – Susurró él._

_-Pues, puede ser que estés bajo un 'embrujo'. – Hizo comillas con las manos y rió suavemente._

_-¡Basta maldita sea, dime que es!. –_

_-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado, porque no recuerdas esa noche con tu 'preciosa Marron'?. – _

_Ahí el chico de ojos azules cayó en cuenta, ¡Claro!._

_-Borraste mi memoria. – _

_Ella sonrió._

_-Lo hice por ti, no quería que arruinaras tu vida. –_

_-¡Demonios Lily! ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste!?. – Exclamó furioso. – ¡Todo este tiempo fingiste! ¡Intentaste hacerme creer que la bebé no era mía! ¿¡En qué rayos pensabas!?. –_

_-Pensaba en ayudarte. –_

_-¡Estás realmente loca!. –_

_-¡Sólo quise que estuvieras bien! ¡No quería que me dejarás!. –_

_-Devuélveme mi memoria. –_

_-No puedo, borré todo lo relacionado a esa noche. –_

_Trunks se quedó callado, era un tonto, se sentía un tonto, ¿¡Como había caído en un hechizo!? ¡Era absurdo! Y ahora si todo calzaba, por eso no recordaba nada de aquella noche, no era producto del alcohol, ¡NO!._

_-Bien, por lo menos ahora sé que la bebé si es mi hija, nunca debí dudar de Marron, gracias por abrirme los ojos Lily. –_

_-Trunks yo…. –_

_-¡No! …no quiero verte ahora. –_

_Salió por la puerta hecho una furia, tenía que ver a Marron ahora._

_{Fin del flash back}_

La rubia se quedó sorprendida, una bruja, ¿Cómo era posible que eso existiera? Bueno, tal vez no le sorprendía tanto, Trunks era mitad extraterrestre.

-No lo puedo creer. –

-Créeme que yo tampoco, me siento tan idiota. –

La chica de ojos azules le tomó la mano y la acarició suavemente.

-Ya está bien. –

-¡No! ¡No está bien! Me siento un imbécil al dudar de tu palabra…. –

-Bueno, tú no sabías nada…. – Interrumpió ella. – Pero, me alegro que todo quede claro entre nosotros, no niego que si me dolió y que estos meses han sido difíciles. –

-Claro que han sido difíciles para mí también. – La miró. – Estaré contigo día y noche, no quiero dejarte sola. – La abrazó.

Marron correspondió su abrazo algo apenada, no por sus palabras, si no, por toda la situación que estaba pasando, era inaudito, era…totalmente estúpido, no entendía que había llevado a Lily a hacer algo así.

-¿Estás mejor?. – Susurró para palparle la espalda a Trunks.

Él se separó de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento. – Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

La rubia negó despreocupadamente.

-Claro que sí. –

Se siguieron mirando, y como por inercia, los labios de él se posaron en los suyos; abrió los ojos a no más poder, ¡SE ESTABAN BESANDO! o sea, ¡TRUNKS LA ESTABA BESANDO!.

Se dejó llevar por su boca iniciando así un hermoso baile de lenguas, era algo que ambos estaban disfrutando, estaba como cargado de sentimientos, sobre todo para Marron, si estaba loca por él, estaba dejando escapar todos sus sentimientos guardados.

Cuando se separaron, él tomó sus mejillas suavemente y besó su frente con ternura, no entendía que quería decirle, pero simplemente disfrutó ese hermoso momento.

* * *

{Tres meses después}

-¿Cómo te sientes?. – Preguntó Trunks al entregarle un vaso de agua, ya eran nueve benditos meses, y ya a ese punto Marron se estaba desesperando, la bebé tenía que nacer ahora ¡ya!.

-Incomoda, horriblemente incomoda. – Se intentó sentar para mirarlo con algo de esfuerzo, bueno, ya se imaginarán la enorme panza que estaba cargando.

-No entiendo porque aún no nace, ya pasó su fecha. –

-Bueno, algunos se retrasan, otros se adelantan. –

Se miraron, ¿Recuerdan ese beso? Bueno, desde ahí que no se separaron, no como…'pareja', porque nunca más habían repetido esa escena, pero si como…'amigos'.

-Vamos, debes caminar. – La ayudó a levantarse para dar algunos pasos algo…complicados para ella, no era fácil andar con una persona a cuestas.

-Sabes que…. – Se quedó callada, eso no era dolor de estomago.

-¿Qué?...¿Qué tienes?. –

-Me duele y….. – Oh, eso tampoco era pipi.

-Marron…estás…goteando. – Dijo Trunks mirándola sorprendido, asqueado, y nervioso.

-Rompí fuente. – Susurró. – ¡ROMPÍ FUENTE!. –

-¿¡QUÉ!?. – Bueno, no tenía idea que era eso.

-¡LLÉVAME AL HOSPITAAAAAAAAL! ¡TENDRÉ A LA BEBÉ!. –

-Pero…. –

Pobre Trunks, ya estaba lo bastante traumado como para reaccionar.

-¡TRUNKS!. – Volvió a…gritar la rubia.

-¿Quieres que te lleve volando, o en auto?. –

-¡NO LO SÉ! ¡LLÉVAME AL MALDITO HOSPITAL!. –

-¡VAMOS VAMOS!. – La tomó entre sus brazos y la levantó para salir por la ventana con cuidado de no botarla.

-¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAA!. – Gritó el chico cuando entró a la sala de espera del hospital de ciudad del Oeste.

-Señor no grite, hay enfermos. –

-¡LO SIENTO! ES QUE…. –

-¡CÁLLATE TRUNKS!...Lo siento, hola, tendré un bebé. –

-¡Enfermera traiga una silla de ruedas! Esta señorita tendrá al bebé ahora. –

-¿AHORA YA?. –

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGG! ¡ME DUELE! ¡ME DUELEEEEEE!. – Marron se aferró al cuello del chico casi ahogándolo.

-Ponga a la chica en la silla para llevarla a la sala de partos. – Dijo el enfermero.

-¡PONME EN LA SILLA MALDITA SEA!. –

-¿Siempre se ponen así cuando tienen contracciones?. – Preguntó Trunks cuando ponía a Marron en la silla. El enfermero asintió algo contrariado ante tales gritos.

* * *

-Ahora Marron cuando te diga, empezaras a pujar, ¿está bien?. –

Ella asintió asustada y se aferró a la mano del chico.

-Bien, ahora, ¡puja!. –

Pujó una vez.

-Muy bien, ahora tendrás que hacerlo más fuerte, ¿lista?. –

-No. – Respondió al borde del llanto.

-Vamos Marron puedes hacerlo. – Trunks le acarició el cabello suavemente y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-¡Puja!. –

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!. –

-¡Una vez más!. –

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!. –

-¡Vamos Marron está a punto de salir!. –

-No puedo, no puedo, por favor hazlo por mí. – Rogó la chica lloriqueando.

-No …vamos apriétame la mano si te duele mucho. –

-Empieza a pujar otra vez, ¿Lista?. –

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!. –

-¡MI MANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!. –

Gritaron al mismo tiempo, bueno Marron podía parecer una chica débil pero sí que tenía fuerza.

-¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA!. – Gritó la chica fuera de si.

-Vamos sigue así. –

-¡Casi me sacas la mano!. –

-¡OJALAS TE HUBIERA SACADO LA MANO!. –

-¡Muy bien Marron sigue así!. –

-¡IMBEEEEEEECIL!. –

Y cuando menos lo esperaron, un llanto de bebé inundó la habitación. Marron levantó su cabeza, ahí estaba, ahí estaba su bebita, la que tanto había esperado.

-Aquí está. – La enfermera la acercó a ella para que la tomara luego de limpiarla.

Era pequeñita, y estaba envuelta en una sábana blanca.

No puedo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, era hermosa y enanita.

-¿Ya le tienen un nombre?. –

-No aún no. – Respondió Trunks mirándola embobado, nunca había visto una criatura tan frágil e indefensa que no puedo evitar emocionarse un poquito.

-Hola bebita, soy tu mami. – Dijo emocionada mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos. – ¿No es hermosa Trunks?. –

-Hermosa. –

Se miraron y él se acercó a su boca para tomarla entre la suya, todo había sido muy rápido y tenerlo ahí era impagable.

Cuando se separaron se sonrieron mutuamente para ambos dirigir la vista a la nueva integrante de la familia Briefs.

* * *

-Si mamá, ya nació, es hermosa…sí, claro, avísale a Krillin y a dieciocho, nos vemos aquí, claro, Bra ya llegó…ajá…adiós. – Colgó el teléfono, a pesar de todo, estaba feliz, feliz de tener a la pequeña al fin con ellos, al fin de…estar ahí con Marron.

-Felicidades. – Se dio media vuelta al escuchar una voz masculina.

James.

-Gracias. – Lo miró y sonrió suavemente.

-Sólo….te pido que las cuides, y que hagas a Marron feliz. –

-Claro que las cuidaré y… Marron estará bien conmigo. – Respondió.

-Me alegro escuchar eso, Ahm, bueno, sólo eso quería decirte. –

-¿No quieres conocerla?. –

James se quedó pensando y finalmente negó.

-Tal vez después. – Sonrió suavemente.

-Claro. –

-Adiós Trunks. –

-Adiós James. –

Se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino, eso había sido extraño, no se imaginó que James se apareciera luego de casi tres meses en que se ausentó, pero bueno, había sido amable de su parte.

Entró a la habitación, estaba Marron en cama, Goten y Bra que tenía a la bebé en brazos.

-¿Ya pensaron en algún nombre?. – Preguntó una vez cerrada la puerta.

La rubia negó.

-Aún no encuentro uno, ¿Alguna idea?. –

Miró a la otra pareja. Si, pareja, luego de como tres meses, Goten y Bra por fin eran una pareja oficial.

-No te diré ninguna sugerencia porque todos mi nombres los desechaste. – Respondió la peliazul picada.

-¡Yo tengo uno!. –

-¿Así Goten? ¿Cuál?. –

-Ya que es niña, necesita un nombre bien femenino como… Bridget. –

Trunks y Marron se miraron, y él negó.

-No, no me gusta. –

-Uh, Elizabeth. – Dijo la rubia.

Bra negó.

-No, no tiene cara de Elizabeth. –

-Isabella. – Dijo la peliazul.

-Tampoco tiene cara de Isabella. –

Silencio.

Todos se quedaron pensando, elegir un nombre estaba resultando difícil.

-Ahm, creo que tengo uno. – Dijo Trunks de repente.

-¿Cuál?. –

-Olivia. –

Marron sonrió, Al fin la bebé tenía nombre.

-Me encanta. – Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Estás seguro? Parece nombre de anciana. – Dijo Bra y miró a la bebé en sus brazos. – Aunque, tiene cara de Olivia, me gusta. –

-Olivia Briefs. – Trunks tomó entre sus brazos a la pequeña y le sonrió suavemente.

* * *

El chico de cabello lila caminó por el pasillo, se había dado cuenta de quien estaba rondando el hospital, su presencia ya era obvia.

-Lily. – Dijo al verla cerca de unos de los ventanales.

Ella sonrió y se acercó lentamente a él.

-Supe que tu engendro nació. –

-¿y qué haces aquí?. –

-¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a la bebita?. –

Se quedaron callados.

-No quiero que le hagas daño, ni a Marron ni a Olivia. –

-Así que Olivia ¿eh? Es un bonito nombre, muy…clásico. –

-Por favor….Lily. –

Ella suspiró.

-No estoy aquí para hacerles daño, puedo ser una bruja, pero no soy malvada. –

-Me alegro escuchar eso, gracias. –

-¿Podemos seguir viéndonos?. –

Él se quedó pensando y negó finalmente.

-No lo sé, ahora tengo otras prioridades. –

Lily asintió y miró al piso suspirando.

-Felicidades por tu hija. –

-Gracias. –

El chico de ojos azules se quedó mirándola, al fin y al cabo Lily había sido importante en su vida, y realmente la había amado.

-Adiós…Trunks. – Dijo lentamente para darse media vuelta y seguir su camino.

Él sólo atinó a despedirse con la mano y sonrió suvamente. Ahora lo único que quedaba, era ella.

* * *

-Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?. –

Entró en la ahora vacía habitación, ahora Marron estaba sentada en su cama con la bebé en brazos.

-Algo cansada, pero bien. – Sonrió y apartó su alborotado cabello rubio de su cara.

Él se acercó y tomó a su hijita en brazos.

-¿Todo bien con tus padres?. –

-Ajá, mi mamá vino para ver a Olivia, y se enamoró de ella. – Rió.

-Me alegro, al parecer tu madre si tenía sentimientos. –

-Eso mismo estoy pensando. –

Silencio.

-Es realmente hermosa, ¿no crees?. –

Marron sonrió y asintió.

-Es preciosa. –

-Se parece a ti. –

Ella rió.

-Claro que no. –

-Que si Marron, eres igual de hermosa. – La miró.

O sea, se miraron y se quedaron un momento prendados mutuamente.

Él dejó a la bebé en su pequeña cuna y se sentó frente a ella para tomarle las manos.

-Todo ha sido muy complicado y dramático. –

Ella asintió apoyando la idea.

-Algo, pero…estoy feliz que por fin todo esté resuelto y aclarado. – Sonrió.

Trunks negó suavemente.

-Aún no hay algo resuelto. – Susurró y la miró directamente a los ojos. – Todo lo que ha pasado me ha servido para darme cuenta que…. – Se quedó callado un segundo para observar su rostro confundido. – Para darme cuenta que eres… tú, tu eres la única que necesito, tu eres la única que quiero, eres la que me hace feliz. – Tomó su carita con delicadeza para apretarle levemente las mejillas sonrosadas. – Quiero que seamos una familia, porque quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo. –

Marron se quedó callada, era lo que había esperado oír todo este tiempo, y escucharlo de la boca de él era el mejor regalo que podían darle.

Sólo atinó a sonreír y acercarse a su boca para besarlo, ahora sentía que ese beso estaba cargado de amor y ternura acumulados en su interior.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso. – Susurró una vez separados.

Él sonrió.

-Tú me haces feliz, y me has dado el mejor regalo que me alguien puede dar. –

Se abrazaron.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que te amo?. – Preguntó la rubia en su abrazo.

Trunks rió.

-Te amo también. – Se besaron por última vez, antes de fijar la vista en la cunita que sostenía a la pequeña Olivia Briefs

Es el comienzo de una nueva vida, otra etapa; Un final para un nuevo comienzo.

Una nueva familia.

FIN.

* * *

_Quiero agradecerles a mis lectoras por siempre dejarme sus hermosos comentarios, sin ustedes no habría tenido el ánimo de continuar, realmente me encantó escribir esto, me emocionó mucho._

_MUCHAS GRACIAS A: __TheIris44, __IVYMON__, __hyllaryQueensaiyan__, __kotoko-98__, __ariana usagi__, __atal15__, __as sejmet__, __Shapira Weasley__, __Megumi007__, __Marily123__, __pinkgirl__, __JEK, __Ketnna__, __paty, __TM, __Loregar__, __Sakury Li'Minamoto__, __HPLilius__, __nathy98__, __Cuqui, __camy A-18__, __TheIris44, __heavensentforme__, __TrunksXMarron__, __Krisley18__, __as sejmet__, __junengrey, Liria__, __Son Airi__._

_SON LAS MEJOREEEEEEEEEEEES, Y LAS AMO :c _

_Nos leemos en otra novela ;) _

_PEACE AND LOVE PARA TODOS :D_


End file.
